Forever Remembered
by onthelinegyrl
Summary: Just when she thought she got over a case she did two years ago with her brother, the great detective L, she gets called by him to help her with another one. OCXLight Yagami
1. Chapter 1

_Another ordinary hustle and bustle in the busy streets of Tokyo, couples walk across the street hand in hand, kids with their parents laughing without a care in the world…_

_A lone figure stood at the edge of a tall building watching the pedestrians below, a small smile formed on her lips as she thought about what led her to this place._

_This was to be the world she would have ruled along side with him…But he was gone now, she was alone, and there was no changing the clock back, it was over for her. _

_She moved a strand of her midnight black hair from her eyes and glanced down at the large television monitor on the side of the building opposite of her._

_"It has been three months since the death of Light Yagami, the man known as Kira...The Japanese task force has issued out a warrant for his partner Shomei Kutoraiki, in the homicide death of L Lawlite, her apparent half brother, there is a 3,899,678 yen for her capture or any information of her whereabouts, please be careful, this woman is armed and dangerous." The news reporter said_

_"Just as to be expected…" She said to herself, the media decided to blow everything out of proportion, but she wasn't surprised, after all they were right about one thing._

_She was Light's partner, but she did not kill her dear brother…._

_Shomei took a deep breath and took out a pen from her pocket along with a parchment of paper from Light's death note._

_"Are you ready Sho-chan?" a familiar dark voice said behind her, she smirked slightly and opened up the piece of paper and started to write s few names down._

_"As ready as i'll ever be…Just make it quick, i want to see him real soon." She replied and handed him the piece of paper and placed a lollipop in her mouth, the names she wrote down, she hoped they suffered just as much as she did._

_Ryuk's laughter crackled through the air, as he opened up his death note and started to jot her name down. "Just like I told Light, It was fun while it lasted.."_

_Before Shomei could utter another word, her heart jolted one last hard beat in her chest, she let out a short gasp but nothing came, he vision darkened and he body fell limp off the side of the building._

_Ryuk hovered over the edge of the building and watched as Shomei's lifeless body fell slowly down towards the pavement below. "Such a waste, she had so many more years left to live.." he muttered and opened the piece of paper looking at the names she wrote down, his slight chuckle turned into a full blown hysterical laughter._

_"I see you gotten your revenge…good for you kid.." He said looking once more over the parchment._

_"To these names on this paper who were against the beliefs of Kira, may your death bring sorrow to those you love, may they suffer they way i have, long live Kira! the only worthy god…"_

_Touta Matsuda_

_Shuichi Aizawa_

_Anthony Rester_

_Halle Bullook_

_And to Nate River, I'm sorry that thing's turned out the way they did, and that we could never really finish our checker game…I know you must despise me, but I had to do this…I had to fight for what was right…I made the mistake of not helping BB when he needed me the most, and i wasn't going to do the same mistake and not help Kira…He was justice, he helped the weak when none else would….You will always be my dear friend, even in the underworld.._

_Ryuk's attention on the contents of the paper was interrupted by a blood curdling scream, followed by numerous gasps. He looked over the edge and saw a group of people surrounding Shomei's broken mangled body, as a last request from her she ordered him to set her body on fire so it could never be recovered by the authorities._

_"Quick! get back!" a male on looker yelled as Shomei's body was starting to be engulfed by flames, quickly turning it to ashes…Just as she wanted it to be._

_"This just in! we have received reports that all of the members from the Japanese task force and members of the SPK has died of heart attacks, no word yet if this is the work of Shomei, partner of Light Yagami…More information will be brought to you soon!" The news reporter said, as everyone below screamed and yelled in fright._

_Ryuk chuckled at the chaos Shomei started. "Well look at what you done now Sho-chan…You always were a clever human…Just like Light." The death god smirked and extended his feathery black wings, taking off into the sunset, heading back towards the underworld, where he had many stories to tell to his fellow death god friends._

_The story on how everything began…Forever Remembered.._

**Chapter 1**

March 2006

Location: Winchester England

"Im afraid you are full of openings, sweetie." The girl mocked her opponent she sat across the table from as they played a game of checkers in the gardens of the place they called home for most of their life.

The Wammy House orphanage has been home to many bright children, including her well known brother, the great detective L.

"It was inevitable, S. the chances of you winning was a 95 percent probability." the young boy replied as he absentmindedly twirled a small lock of his white hair around his finger while starting to stack the checker chips on top of each other with his other hand.

The elder girl laughed slightly "Well maybe next time i will teach you the in's and out's of the game, just like L taught me." she replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

The boy nodded slightly and glanced up at the elderly man behind her with his dark grey eyes, the girl noticed this and turned her head slightly to the side and smiled at the old grey haird man.

"Ah, Rodger, what can i do for you today?" She asked and looked at his hand as he held it out for her to take the phone.

"You have a very important phone call miss." Roger replied sweetly with his british accent and watched as the girl took the phone and nodded slightly, he then started to take his leave.

"Oh Rodger, when I'm done with this can you put the kettle on? I'm quite thirsty." She asked before the man started to leave

The elderly man smiled "Of course my dear, come along my boy, let us prepare for afternoon tea." He told the small white haired boy

The young boy nodded and slowly slid out from his chair and walked out the garden and into the house followed by the old man.

When the girl knew she was the only one now in the garden she slowly placed the phone to her ear. "What do I owe this pleasure to?" she greeted in a more serious tone as she already knew who the person on the other line was, it could only be one person…

"It would seem as though I am in need of your assistance." The computerized voice replied.

The girl sighed and leaned back in her chair "You are the detective, not me.." she said as she took out a lollipop from her pocket and started to unwrap it.

"You have greater deductive skills than I…You know I wouldn't have called you if this wasn't a very serious matter.." she heard the voice as she placed the candy in her mouth.

She rolled her eyes slightly and moved some of her black hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. He was right, this must have been a serious case he has taken up on. "I will need details." she said as her way of agreeing.

The voice chuckled slightly "You know the drill, you will receive further details when you arrive at your destination, you will leave as soon as we end the call, Rodger will escort you to the airport, when you arrive at your destination I will contact you shortly…That is all."

Before she could reply back the line went dead, the girl growled under her breath and got up from the table and walked out of the garden and back into the house. "He knew i couldn't refuse him, but he could have been a little more grateful about it." she muttered

* * *

><p>"Sir I do believe you could have said thank you." another elderly grey haired man wearing a butler uniform said to the figure sitting in the chair in front of him, well more like "slouching" as he typed away on the computer.<p>

"Shomei know's I am more than grateful, Watari…Besides I knew she wasn't going to refuse me anyway, who would refuse to help one of their own?" The young man said while picking up a plate of cake

"I know she is your sister, but she's your only one as well, just be aware of the dangers you put her in sir." Watari replied as he watched the young man take a bite of the cake.

"The chances of her being in any danger are slim, rest assure Watari." He replied with his mouth full of cake then turned his chair back around facing the computer once again.

"Please be sure and inform me of her arrival, will you?" Watari heard his master's voice, he nodded slightly

"Of course, sir" The butler replied and walked out the dimly lit room L secluded himself in ever since he took on this case.

"Hopefully she will be able to talk some sense into that boy, she's the only one who can after all.." Watari said to himself as he chuckled at the memory of the two siblings going at each other's throats at a game of checkers.

* * *

><p>"I know whatever case L has taken is dangerous…" Shomei heard the little boy as she made her way towards the front door where Rodger was waiting outside<p>

She knew it was his own way of saying he did not wish for her to leave. "I know, but I promise I will be just fine, and i will send you some cool puzzles from where ever it is he is sending me to, okay?"

The white haired boy nodded and watched as his only friend from the orphanage started to walk out the door until she paused slightly in mid-step

"Oh, and please tell Mello to lay off the chocolates, Rodger has complained about him taking the new shipment he received from Germany, it's all gone now." She said trying to hold in her laughter.

"He will only say some rude comment about it, but i will pass the word to him." The boy replied

The girl smiled at her young friend "Take care of yourself, Near."

A slight jolt of the airplane Shomei was currently flying knocked her out of her day dream she was having, the seat belt sign came back on.

she sighed slightly and propped her head back up against the window. _"Please place your seat belts on, Japan Airlines flight 324 with services to Tokyo-Narita International Airport will now be landing shortly, the weather is a mild 72 degrees, and sunny skies, we would like to thank you for flying with us and please enjoy your stay in Japan."_ the flight attendant said as she felt the plane starting to land.

She gripped onto her arm rest tightly, and cursed under her breath. This was the part of flying planes she hated the most and her brother knew that, she could picture his cheeky smirk and giving her some round about explanation how much safer a plane was than any other mode of transportation.

"I promise you when I land, I'll show you what's safer dear brother of mine.." She growled and took out a lollipop from her pocket and unwrapped it, hopefully her favorite candy would relieve some of the stress she was under she thought as she placed it in her mouth.

As she eagerly walked out of the busy airport terminal she started to take in her surroundings, The warm humid air hit her face, along with the smell of the ocean water.

It wasn't cold like England, thats for sure, she laughed at the thought and placed some aviator glasses over her eyes, and noticed a car pulling up in front of her. It was an expensive black Rolls Royce, with black limo-tinted window's. She scoffed slightly as she knew that her brother would rather drive a european car than another kind.

She went through her bag as Watari came out of the driver's side and walked up to her "Good afternoon miss, it been such a long time." the old man greeted as he saw her placing another lollipop in her mouth.

"Yeah, you would think after two years…" She muttered, and gave him a small smile

Watari opened up the passenger door for her. "I will place your things in the trunk." he said as she sat in the back seat.

She saw a small tv screen, that displayed a large capitol old english style L, she knew right then that could only mean one thing.

"I have to say this is way too stylish for my taste…brother." She said looking at the screen

"I am only looking out for your safety, everything is bullet-proof…The building where you will be staying isn't far from the airport.." The computer voice replied

"I missed you brother…" She said quietly, ignoring his round-about explanation.

He remained silent for a while, she knew he had an issue with showing his emotions but it didn't bother her, she knew he loved her dearly "I will see you shortly Shomei." He said and signed off, the tv screen automatically turned off.

Shomei sighed slightly and glanced at something colorful to her right, it was an assortment of different color lollipop's in a glass vase.

She smiled brightly, as she knew her brother had set this up for her. "Thank you…" she whispered and picked up one of the lollipops and twirled it around her fingers.

It wasn't a long drive just like her brother said, the car pulled right in front of a very large business building. "We are here miss." She heard Watari say and got out the car.

She continued to look out the window until Watari opened her door, she got out and started to make her way to the lobby area of the building. "Is my brother renting this place out Watari?" K looked back at the butler who was currently grabbing her bag.

"Ah yes, you know master L, he needs ample amount of room for his research, Im sure he will bring you up to speed about the current case he is on…It seems like its going to be one of his challenging one's yet." he replied as they made their way to the elevator, stepping inside

Shomei watched as Watari pressed the button to the 8th floor "Is that so…" she said in wonder and looked back at the lollipop she was currently eating and placed it back in her mouth, a ding was heard indicating they were on the 8th floor.

"The third door on the right, down the hall will be your room my dear, the common room where your brother is currently at is right around here." She heard Watari as she followed the old man into the common room where she saw two middle-aged men, wearing business suits, clearly they were detectives, she thought, as she entered the room, the two men stood up from their chairs and bowed slightly.

She looked at one of the officers as he extended his hand for her to take "it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Soichiro Yagami, and this is my partner, Shuichi Aizawa, we are detectives from the Japanese task force." The older man greeted

Shomei looked at the man, and slowly took his hand in her's "The pleasure is mine…" She replied and sat at the desk in the middle where a laptop was laid there, she opened it and saw the same letter L on the screen.

"Let me guess you aren't ready to show them your face?" She replied, propping her legs on the desk glaring slightly at the screen.

"Wait a minute, you aren't L? Then who are you-" Soichiro started to say until the girl lifted her hand up slightly signaling him to shut up.

"Well, explain yourself? I didn't sit 12 hours on a plane for nothing.." She continued

"I know that you are upset, but i have to wait until the right time to show them my true identity, so for now, you will have to take my place until then, Im sorry." He apologized

Shomei rolled her eyes and saw numerous of window's popping up on the screen "These are the files i have gathered on the case, if you would be so kind and share it with the two detectives."

She then looked at the two detectives "Gentlemen please take a seat…Watari put the kettle on."

"Im sorry to be rude but i really would like to know who you are." Soichiro said, slightly frustrated

the young girl turned up the speaker to a higher volume and plugged in the projector revealing the contents from the desktop of the laptop to the large wall in front of them. "Please forgive me gentlemen, for I could not reveal my true self to you just yet, I requested a close colleague of mine to take my place until i can trust you, her name is S"

Shomei then unwrapped her lollipop and placed it in her mouth. "Now, what have you got?"

"There has been 20 homicides in one month, all of them were criminals or had some sort of police history." L started to explain as she went through the numerous pictures of the victims

"Cause of death?" she asked trying to quickly analyze the situation.

"Heart attacks.." Soichiro replied handing her the autopsy reports.

"Interesting…Seems like whoever is behind this is doing you a favor, but as you say a murder is a murder no matter who it is.." she said flipping through the folders "20 cases in a month, all in the same area?"

"That is what I'm trying to figure out…I have my suspicions that whoever is behind this is in Kanto." L replied

"Thats interesting…" she muttered, taking her lollipop out of her mouth going over the paper work.

"What is it?" Aizawa asked

"Every last one of these murders happens during after-school hours…" She replied going over the paper work once more

"So it would appear our suspect is a student…I want us to be absolutely sure about this, do you have any idea's S?" L asked as she continued to go through the case file

"L…You will have to show your face" She muttered, taking her lollipop in her mouth again and glanced up at the two detectives.

"Excuse me?" Soichiro replied, his brow arched slightly

"I see…Very well, In order to narrow down the process of elimination I will make a special appearance at 4pm this evening, Mr. Yagami, notify the local news department about the broadcast." L replied

"Yes, let's.." She replied and looked at her watch

"I don't understand, L promised us he would show his face, we have been working on this case for over a month now, and all we get is a voice over a computer… and now he decides to show his face all because you told him he had to?" Aizawa grumbled.

Shomei chuckled at the man's complaint, she knew L all too well and how Aizawa felt about him not being completely honest with the detective, but they should have known what they were into when they took on the case with the great detective L, you will have to go through a lengthy process in order to see his face, even for his own sister, she hasn't seen him in two years after all.

"I know you are disappointed Mr. Shuichi, but there is a multiple amount of reasons i cannot reveal myself to you, as i explained earlier, my colleague will be able to assist you, i assure you she is just as talented as I when it comes to certain circumstances such as this one." L explained

Aizawa's brows furred slightly "How am I suppose to trust her? I know nothing about her!" he argued.

The young girl took the lollipop out of her mouth "And let's keep it that way, cause if you knew anything about me, you wouldn't be standing right now." She replied

"Is that a threat?" The detective growled

"S…" L said trying to get her to stop

"Take it how ever you want, sir…" She replied with a bored expression

Mr. Yagami placed a firm hand on his partner's shoulder "Come on Aizawa, we need to hurry"

"Gentlemen, you will see my face exactly at 4pm, and put a stop to Kira once and for all.." L assured

The two detectives nodded and made their way out of the room. Shomei sighed in relief after they left, she rubbed the temples of her head and glanced up at the computer screen.

"Im proud of you, thank you for helping me." L muttered

Shomei Smiled slightly and laid her head on the desk. "So what will happen if your theory was true, if Kira is in fact a high school student, then what?"

"Thats where your expertise will come in, according to my research theres only one local high school in the Kanto region, with you still being under age, you will be a great choice to weed out any information on any student that you may suspect." L replied

"A spy huh? Interesting…" his sister mumbled with the lollipop in her mouth.

L sighed "This is one of the most dangerous cases i have taken on yet, ever since BB's case i didn't think you would ever considered helping me.."

"Don't mention his name please…" K whispered shutting her eyes tight to avoid any tears coming out of them.

BB…known to her and L as Beyond Birthday, he was a close friend to her during their young days at Wammy's, she was excited the day she found out he was to be L's successor after the recent suicide of A…She thought he was happy about it too…Until…

"Sho-chan you cannot blame yourself, what he did, it was his own free will…his choice, and you made a choice to do the right thing and fight for what was right…Do you understand? He didn't love you like you thought he did…He didn't deserve you." L tried to explain to his brokenhearted sister.

What her brother tried to explain to her was right, she had no control over what choice BB made for his life, even if that life turned out to be that of a serial killer…She was heart broken when she found out he was the cause for all the murders back in LA…even though BB told her the reason why he did it, the day before he died.

_"It was their life span, I could see it as clear as i can see you Shomei….They were destined to die, you have to believe me." He whispered in her ear._

"They were destined to die…How would he know something like that…Its so strange, from the look in his odd color eyes I would say he was able to see such a personal thing in an individuals life.." She thought to herself and shuddered at the thought

"You never planned on showing your face huh?" she asked as a small smirk appeared on her lips, she heard her brother chuckle slightly

"Of course not…Watari will take you to meet my replacement." L said and ended the connection

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone the broadcast will began in 3 minutes! get to your places people!" The producer of the news department yelled shouting out orders to the camera crew.<p>

Shomei stood next to Lind as the stylist prepared last minute touch up's for the broadcast "You will say exactly what is written on the card, if you follow orders your charges will be cleared and you will be a free man."

Lind smirked at the girl "So when this is all over why don't I treat you out to dinner? say around 7? as a thank you for saving me of course" He said, making Shomei roll her eyes in disgust

She then walked back stage and started to unwrap another lollipop "If he dies, you will automatically switch the camera feed to L got it?" She told Watari through a mic.

"Rodger miss." The old man replied

* * *

><p>Light sighed and leaned back in his chair after writing a few more names in the Death Note "Do you think it will be easy for you to keep writing down names and not get caught?" Ryuk asked as he bit into an apple hovering behind the young boy.<p>

A small smirk formed on his lips as he thought the question was so silly "Im Kira, remember? I am the one bringing justice to those who deserve to be punished, it will be hard to pin point me, an innocent high schooler such as myself, Ryuk…" He replied and glanced at the tv as the screen turned blue indicating something is happening as he read the words on the screen.

_The program will be interrupted by a special broadcast..._

Light arched his brow slightly and continued to look at the television as he saw a male new's reporter appear on the screen.

_"Apologies for the interruption, we now bring you a live worldwide broadcast from ICPO Interpol." _

"Huh what's this?" Ryuk asked as he scooted closer to the television.

"Interpol?" Light said listening on

_"It looks like they're ready to begin.." _

Light watched on as the screen changed to another male sitting down at a desk, with his name displayed on the front of it "Lind L Tailor" it read.

_"I am the only person who can control the entire world's police forces, Lind L Tailor…I go by the code name "L"…" _

Light's eyes widen in shock "What the hell?"

Soichiro stood next to Shomei along with Aizawa back stage as we watched Lind's broadcast. "I don't understand, he's never shown his face before…Why now?" he heard another fellow officer behind him, the rookie, Touta Matsuda say.

"I guess it just means he's taking this seriously…" Soichiro replied "_Let's see what you can do L…We followed all of your orders, now the rest is up to you." the detective thought as he continued to watch the broadcasting._

Shomei smirked at Soichiro's reply and looked back at Lind "Don't worry you will not be disappointed Mr. Yagami…" the girl said taking her lollipop out of her mouth.

_"This successive murdering of criminals, is unforgivable and must not go unpunished…I guarantee i will find the ring leader or "Kira". "_

"He says he'll guarantee that he will find you.." Ryuk snickered

Light smirked at his reply "Fool, there's no way he can catch me…It's a Death Note! As long as they don't find it what proof do they have? Catching me is impossible! Absolutely impossible!" he replied

"I already anticipated the police get involved.." Light said as he continued to look at Lind on the television, smirking at the fool.

_"Kira, I can guess what your motivation might be, but what you are doing is evil!"_

Light frowned at the comment _"_Im the evil one?….I AM JUSTICE!" he yelled and abruptly sat up from his chair glaring at the television

"I save the weak from evil! And will be come god of a world that everyone desires! Those who try and cross god are the evil ones!" Light said angrily and quickly grabbed a pen and opened up the death note quickly jotting Lind L. Tailor in big letters across one page of the note. "I can't believe you're this stupid L, this could have been fun if you were a bit smarter…"

LIght chuckled and glanced back at the television as he finished writing down Lind's name. "I'll show the world what happens when you cross me L."

_"Five…"_

_"Four…"_

_"Three.."_

_"Two.."_

_"One..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey everyone! I just first and formost want to thank my readers on quizilla for encouraging me to start writing again, now i know you guys weren't expecting a Death Note story (since iv'e never written one before) I decided to give it a shot, and don't worry I haven't forgotten about my stories you loved so much, I plan to put them all on here, but i want to try out this story as a fresh start after so long...<strong>

**This just came to me not too long ago, when i found out about the twisted tale of BB (Beyond Birthday) it made me get into the Death Note series again and I decided to read some fan-fiction from other authors and decided to make one of my own.**

**Now about my OC so you guys wont be so confused, Shomei is 16years old and is in fact L's half sister in this story they have the same father, thus making them look strikingly similar in apparence, except she dosen't have circle under her eyes like her older brother, and has better posture. (and she has an addiction to lollipops lol), two years ago during the BB killings she decided to help her brother catch him, since she wanted to know why he was doing such terrible things, after the case was solved she moved back to Winchester to help out at the orphanage where she became close friends with Near. (even though she killed him, yes sad i know...but it was for a REASON) **

**And yes as you can sort of tell Shomei and BB had a close relationship, but it wont be explained in detail until further into the story. So please rate and let me know what you think! I will be posting up chapter 2 VERY shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shomei's eye's widened as she saw Lind gasped in pain, holding his chest tightly, for a few seconds before keeling over on the desk dead as a door knob. She drooped her lollipop and stared for a moment at the corpse, it wasn't until Watari called out her name on the mic "Miss, I'm ready for your orders.."

The young girl swallowed hard and nodded slightly "Get greedy to change the camera feed Watari…" she muttered

"What the hell just happened S! is he really dead!" Aizawa yelled grabbing the collar of her shirt

"Release me at once…" She whispered

"Answer me!" He yelled in her face

She quickly elbowed him right in the nose, breaking it in the process, then harshly punched him in the stomach making him fall back. "Just stay quiet and let me do my job…"

* * *

><p>"What's the matter! What do you have to say now!" Light laughed hysterically as he saw two men carry his body off the set<p>

Light continued to laugh until the screen changed to a single old english capitol L with a dull grey background.

_"I can't believe it…I tested it just in case, but i never thought it could actually be true…Kira it seems you can kill without having to be there in person, I wouldn't have been able to believe this, if i hadn't just witnessed it…Listen closely Kira; if you indeed kill Lind L. Tailor on screen, I can tell you that he intact was a criminal that was due to be put to death today, that was not me…"_

"What!" Light gasped, his eyes widen in shock at the revaluation

_"He was a criminal captured by the police in absolute secrecy, so you would not have heard of him through the internet or television…Looks like not even you have information on these kinds of killers."_

"Haha! Looks like he's got you this time.." Ryuk teased

_"As for L, he certainly dose exist as my own persona, Now try to kill me!"_

"_What the hell are you doing brother?" _Shomei bit her bottom lip slightly as she heard her brother's broadcast through the mic.

"What the hell is going on! Is he really trying to kill himself! again!" Aizawa yelled

"No…He's on to something…" Shomei muttered as she listened on

_"Whats the matter, can't do it?….I guess you can't kill me…So there's certain people you cannot kill…Thanks for the hint. As a reward i'll tell you one more thing…We lied about this being a worldwide broadcast, this broadcast is currently airing only in the Kanto region's of Japan, we planned to broadcast it in different areas, but it would appear there's no need for that now…I now know you're in Kanto…Now It is only a matter of time you will be found and arrested for your crimes Kira, let this be your warning…I will see you soon."_

Light slumped back into his chair, he took in a deep breath going over in his head what the hell just happened, how L lured him out.

Ryuk chuckled slightly "Ready to give up?"

Light stayed silent for a moment until a small smirk formed on his lips, followed by a small laughed that eventually turned into a full blown hysterical fit.

The shinigami grinned at the human boy and wondered what could possibly be going through his head, he has never in his thousand years of life had this much entertainment, he couldn't wait how things turn out.

"Oh no…This is getting way to interesting…I underestimated you L….But don't worry I will play along, with this little shirade, its quite fun." Light chuckled and glanced up at the Shinigami.

"Ill give you a show, Ryuk…One you will never forget…"

* * *

><p>Shomei leaned up against the side of a wall for support, her and her brother's plan worked, they finally pinpointed Kira's location…She smiled slightly at the results and ran her fingers through her black bangs. "I have to say you two did a fine job…Unethical, but you got it done none the less…" She heard Mr. Yagami say placing a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Well i have to thank you as well, your help was much needed after all, and on behalf of L he thanks you for your full support.." She replied digging through her pockets and taking out a lollipop and handed it to Mr. Yagami "You earned it.." She said

Soichiro chuckled slightly and took the lollipop greatly "Thank you.."

"If you keep this up, L will show you his true identity real soon.." He heard the young girl as she made her way out of the building followed by the butler Watari.

"Well done miss, i must say you working with master L was a brilliant idea…" Watari praised and opened up the passenger door of the Rolls Royce and closed it as she got in

Shomei immediately noticed a familiar presence sitting next to her, she pretended like she didn't noticed "Well I for one did not expect my brother to put his life on the line so stupidly taunting Kira like that on television…" She said and glanced over to the person who she hasn't seen in almost three years, looking right back at her with his usual sleep deprived eyes, his messy black hair was the same as she remembered, his pale skin, he even wore the same clothes she last remembered him in, baggy long sleeved white shirt, and baggy blue jeans…He hasn't changed a bit.

She could see a very faint smile on his lips "Well you haven't changed…" He commented, looking at her apparence, she still had the same color hair as him, pale complexion, just the lack of his sleep deprived eyes, for her's had a more "warm glow" to them even though they were just as black as his.

It was hard to convince people that they were only half siblings and not twins, which would be the common assumption.

Her eye twitched slightly "I can say the same about you, still wearing that same boring attire…" She mumbled and unwrapped a lollipop

"And still a little kid with her candy…" He teased and smirked at her annoyed reaction, he was always amused by her frustrated reactions from his little teasing he did to her, ever since they were brought to the Wammy house, their relationship never faltered, they were still close, no matter how far or how long they been away from each other.

They last time he saw his dear sister was two years ago, during the infamous BB killing spree…

He wasn't sure if she was willing to take on that case with him since her and BB had a close connection, but she surprised him when she wanted to join him and stop BB, maybe it was to resolve her on inner conflict she had with the killer…L had never met the guy personally, although Shomei had mentioned in a letter she sent him a while back before the killings that Beyond Birthday had a shocking resemblance to himself, which was very weird for her since she confessed she had a crush on him.

_"Shomei did what she had to do, she did what was right, and for that i am proud of her…I know she will be able to help me with this case." _L thought as he watched his younger sister as she looked out the window.

L sighed inwardly to himself and thought of the days and weeks ahead. _"How annoying.."_ he whispered and started to bite on his dumb nail out of habit.

* * *

><p>The next morning Shoichiro, Aizawa, and Matsuda showed up the next morning at the building where L told them to meet him, as they neared the elevator they were greeted by a surprised sight.<p>

Shomei exited out the elevator wearing what appeared to be a girls uniform, but what really shocked Shoichiro was that he recognized the uniform from the high school his son attends. "Wait isn't that a Daikoku Academy uniform? Why is she wearing that?" Matsuda said in wonder as the girl walked out of the elevator and up to them.

Shomei smiled slightly and straightened out red tie on her uniform "Good morning detectives, you are in for a treat today." She said sweetly and placed a lollipop in her mouth and grabbed the messenger bag that Watari handed to her.

Shochiro arched his brow "Why are you dressed in a school uniform? you don't actually believe Kira to be a student do you?" the older man said in a slightly panic since his son was probably studying along side a killer…He heard the young girl chuckle in amusement.

"You didn't think i just came here to learn did you?…If that is all gentlemen, my brother is waiting for you, and i must be on my way." She replied and walked out the building along with Watari who escorted her to the Rolls Royce.

Soichiro watched as the car drove off, he sighed slightly and looked back at his men and entered in the elevator and pressed the 8th floor button. "This is ridiculous, how can he just assume that Kira is a high school student?" Mr. Yagami heard Aizawa complain

"I don't like this idea anymore than you do but we need to see what exactly L has up his sleeve, he's done well pin pointing Kira's location, so lets have a little more faith in him." Mr. Yagami replied and walked out of the elevator and made his way down the hallway and into the common room where they were about to surprised yet again.

* * *

><p>"Never thought I'd be in an actual high school…Its kind of nerve-racking since I've been home schooled.." Shomei mumbled while she dumped the empty lollipop stick out the window and grabbed another one out of her pocket, she watched as the kids made their way towards the entrance of the school building while taking sideways glances at the expensive car parked in front of the school, whispering to themselves as they walked passed it.<p>

Shomei sighed knowing that this stupid car her brother made her drive around in would cause too much attention, and she was right. "Miss, it is almost time, remember your alias, and everything are already in the school's student files in the dean's office.

She went through the folder Watari presented to her of her new identity "Samantha Kotobuki, 17 years of age, mother is a British ballet dancer, well known in England and father is Japanese, owns a international trading group called Koto. Corp."

The girl laughed slightly "my brother sure did create an elaborate background for me." she got out the car as Watari opened the door for her.

"She must be a new student, her parents must be really rich." she heard a couple of students whispering as she made her way into the building where the students lockers were located.

"hey, Light! Did you see the new girl? She was dropped off in a expensive European car!" Tatsuo, a classmate of Light's said as he gathered his first period books out of the locker.

"This is a private academy, Tatsuo...it's normal for kids with wealthy families to attend a school like this" Light sighed and closed the door to his locker ignoring the smart comment his friend made as he walked away heading towards his first period class.

Shomei grumbled under her breath as she looked over her class schedule "12th grade English comp...great" she grabbed her book shutting her locker close and made her way to the class.

Light sat down at his usual desk next to the window, looking out at the courtyard, going over in his head how he was going to play his cards, knowing that L was smarter than he thought he was.

Light smirked slightly at the thought of bringing that fool down, showing him that once you cross god...your life would be gone in less that 30 seconds...

"Okay class, settle down...get your books out. We have a new student with us today all the way from London, England." the teacher announced signaling the student to come in.

Light watched as a young girl entered in the class room, she had long midnight black hair, and dark "almost" onyx color eyes to match, her skin complexion was sort of on the pale side.

"Maybe it is because it rains most of the year out there with very little sun..." Light thought as he continued to examine her, she was thin, well shaped body

"what the.." Lights eyes widen as he was shocked by his own thoughts.

"what a very mysterious girl.." Light heard Ryuk's demented voice and growls lightly under his breath.

"please introduce yourself miss." The teacher said, trying to stop the students from talking an gasping amongst themselves about the new student.

Shomei twirled the lollipop nervously around her fingers, she smiled brightly at the students in front of her.

"my name is Samantha Kotobuki, please to meat you all" Shomei said looking over each and everyone, her dark eyes started to analyze everyone in the class room

* * *

><p>Mr. Yagami along with Matsuda and Aizawa watched in awe at the sight before them<p>

A young male, messy black hair, black eyes with noticeable dark rings under them, looks as thought he hasn't slept in days..

He wore a long sleeve white shirt and blue baggy jeans which were slightly wrinkled.

"A-are you..." Mr. Yagami began to say staring at the slouching figure on the the couch eating a blueberry scone

"Good morning, Detectives...please take a seat, Watari made tea for you before he left to drop of my associate on her next mission.."

"L...if that's who you are, I demand to know why did you send a spy to a high school?" Mr. Yagami demanded sitting across from the strange looking man as he continued to munch on his sweet pastry

"Call me Ryuzaki, and yes I am also known as L, I'm sure you expected to see someone more presentable like Mr. Tailor, sorry to disappoint you gentlemen." L licked the icing off of his index finger and looked at the three detectives in front of him

"now let's get down to business, I will explain why I placed a spy in your sons school" L smirked at Soichiro's shocked expression

* * *

><p>Light heard Ryuk laughing hysterically right after Samantha introduction to the class, his laugh could only mean one thing.<p>

"Hehehe...That's not her name Light." He heard Ryuk as he watched the girl taking a seat across the class from him

He quickly turned his gaze from her as she noticed him staring at her "interesting...Samantha." he muttered glaring back at the girl from the corner of his eye.

"hey...psst" Shomei felt a finger tap her shoulder, she turned slightly around facing the male student behind her.

"I'm Tatsuo, Kisuragi...nice to meet ya." he whispered

Shomei stared for a minute at the boy, he looked to be around her age, he had short slicked back black hair and dark brown eyes, he was a little on the chubby side.

"Nice to meet you.." She whispered back and turned her head around facing the teacher a he started his lesson.

"I know you're new here so maybe during lunch I can show you around and introduce you to some of my friends.." Tatsuo continued to talk to her making her slightly annoyed

Shomei went through her school jacket and took out a lollipop quickly unwrapping it placing the sweet candy in her mouth, she sighed in relief.

"Excuse me Ms. Kotobuki, I'm not sure on how the teachers in London tolerate candy in the class room, but I for one will not stand for it so please discard it immediately." the teacher warned her

Light watched as the girl slowly got out of her chair with the lollipop in her mouth, as she made her way towards the trash can she glared at the teacher "sorry.." she mumbled and dropped the candy into the trash can

"haha, what a silly girl.." Light heard a female student in the back of him laughing slightly along with a few of her friends.

"Pretty Interesting... isn't she Light?" Ryuk said while hovering above him.

A small smirk formed on the boy's lips "very." he said to himself

L scooped up some whipped cream from the slice of strawberry cake Watari just recently laid out for him "as I told you before, the murders tends to happen after school hours led me to believe my suspect is a student, and we have just recently found out from the broadcasting yesterday we pinpoint Kira's location to be in the Kanto region, my suspicions led me to the only school in the Kanto region since it is small, would be Daikoku Private Academy...I know your son currently attends there Mr. Yagami.."

Mr. Yagami frowned "So you sent a spy...to stalk children..."

L licked the cream off his finger and glared slightly at the detective, he did not fancy his precious sister to be labeled as a stalker. "My associate is just trying to do her job, and for your information she is the same age as your son, so I would suggest you think twice about labeling someone as a stalker Mr. Yagami…Thats very rude, in my book."

Souchiro growled slightly under his breath and remained silent.

L slowly leaned over to the tray that held the tea and sugar "As I was saying" he started and dropped 5 cubes of sugar into his tea "My associate will come back after school is over and give us some results on any possible suspects, I also requested her to bring all of the files of the students that attend the school." He explained taking a sip of his tea then frowned slightly at the taste, and decided to add 4 more cubes into the cup.

Aizawa watched L with a slightly strange look on his face at how much sugar he was putting in his tea. "U-um…What happened is your associate finds a suspect?"

L licked his spoon and thought for a minute "Hmm…interrogation will be the first act…"

"But what if the suspect is a student? Their parents would have to be involved…" Matsuda said

L took a sip of his tea and sighed slightly "Then we will just need their full corporation now, won't we?"

Shomei quickly walked out of the classroom as soon as the bell went off, she looked at her watch "10:55" it read "I wonder how long he expects me to play "teachers pet" she muttered to herself as she stopped right in front of the dean's office, she walked in and say the secretary sitting at the desk going through some paperwork.

The young girl cringed slightly at the woman's dark red hair and tanned skin "Excuse me.." She said trying to get the woman's attention

"Yes?" The woman simply replied, not even bothering to look up at the student in front of her.

"Is Mr. Hataki in? I need to speak with him.." She replied

The secretary sighed slightly and decided to look up at the girl "Do you have an appointment, ms?"

"No…" Shomei glared slightly at the woman

"No appointment, then no seeing the Dean today, maybe next time.." The woman replied.

Shomei growled slightly "Alright i guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way…" She muttered, placing her lollipop in her mouth and walked towards the door to the Dean's office and kicked it opened

Mr. Hataki quickly stood up from his desk and glared at the young girl "What is the meaning of this? Shouldn't you be in class?"

She locked the door behind her and proper up a chair against the door knob to prevent anyone from coming in. she walked up to the Dean's desk and glared back at him.

"Im talking to you-!"

"Sit down Mr. Hataki.." She muttered sitting down on the edge of his desk and crossed her legs.

Mr. Hataki stared at her in disbelief "I don't know who the hell you think you are young lady but you are walking on grounds of expulsion!" He growled and started to reach for his phone until she threw a swiss army knife at the receiver breaking the phone in the process.

"Sit down, before I make you." She said quietly taking her lollipop out of her mouth and leaned a little closer to him "Now, I will need your full corporation, sir…Do you understand…Just nod if you do."

Mr. Hataki slowly sat down in his chair and slowly nodded, staring at the young girl in utter bewilderment, he saw a slight smirk on her lips and she started to pull out a wallet like object out of the inside pocket of her school jacket.

"I am agent S, I work with the ICPO Interpol, I'm sure you have heard of them…Nod again if you have."

The dean nodded again as he saw her hold out her Interpol I.D. her picture was on it along with the interpol seal in the background. "Good, now i am currently working on the Kira case…I will need you to provide me with every student record of all of the students that currently attend here, I am aware you keep a copy of all of the records on your computer…" She explained and pulled out a small flash drive and placed it on his desk ad slid it in front of him. "Put it on this…Now."

Mr. Hataki nodded and took the flash drive, placing it into his computer, he quickly transferred all of the student records on to it in less than 3 minutes. "Very good.." She congratulated him as she took the flash drive and placed it inside of a secret compartment in the sole of her shoe.

Shomei slid off the desk and smiled slightly at the old man "oh and before i go, would you be so kind and give me a hall pass? since I'm 15 minutes late for my class.."

Mr. Hataki quickly wrote up a hall pass for her, his weary eyes never left her as she gladly accepted the piece of paper.

"Thank you, and any request i may have in the future, I will be sure and come to you for any assistance…" She said sweetly and gave him a wink before she moved the chair from the door and walked out the class room. She placed her lollipop in her mouth as she walked passed the bewildered secretary "You might wanna change that hair color, it doesn't suit you…" she said walking out of the office and down the hallway, ignoring the gasp from the woman.

Shomei stopped in her tracks as she noticed Light Yagami walking out of the men's restroom "Damn…" She muttered to herself as he noticed her

"You know you're 15 minutes late for math class right? You didn't get lost did you?" He chuckled slightly

Shomei frowned slightly and walked passed the young boy making her way towards the classroom. "And i thought the english were very respectable people." she heard him say.

Light saw her stop and quickly turned to face him, his smirk never left his face "And I didn't know the japanese were nosy people." She retorted "No if you will excuse me…I have class, and so do you."

She turned back around and walked toward the classroom door ignoring his slight chuckle as they entered inside the room. "I trust that you have a hall pass, Ms. Kotobuki? and you as well, Mr. Yagami?" The teacher said as the two students walked in and placed their hall pass papers on the desk.

Shomei sat at the very back of the class room and slouched back in her chair slightly, she cursed herself as she was already developing strange habits from her brother. She then glanced over at Light as he jotted down some notes from class "So that must be Mr. Yagami's son…" She thought still staring at him until he turned his head in her direction and glanced at her, giving her a small smile.

Shomei looked away and took out a pen and paper and started to write "Light Yagami…**Narcissist**…" she underlined the word Narcissist a few times.

Ryuk hovered over behind Shomei as she continued to write little notes on her paper, he chuckled slightly and hovered back over to Light. "I think she likes you.." he teased the young boy

A small grin formed on his lips "How amusing..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Wow...Im even surprised on how Shomei's character turned out to be, dont worry she's not mean all the time, she's just really focused on doing her mission, even though Light seem's to confuse her slightly.<strong>

**But Light on the other hand seem's very curious about her...**

**I hope i didnt get too OOC with Light or L, I know Light tends to be a tease at times, and a Narcissist just like Shomei wrote..LOL And i know for a fact L loves his sweets! and he has trouble showing any sort of emotion, but that doesn't stop him from defending his "precious" baby sister...he has to have some kind of heart...Right? **

**Anyway, hope you liked this treat, chapter 3 will be out soon! Reviews will be greatly appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shomei impatiently tapped her pen on the desk as she eagerly waited for it to be 3:00pm even though it was only minutes away, she then glanced over at Light again as he read his book quietly.

"So what is your plan about her Light, don't you want to know her real name?" Ryuk asked while hovering around Shomei as she looked away

Light twirled his pen around his fingers, trying to hold in his amusement ever since this morning _"I'll play along with her little game.."_ he thought as the sound of the bell went off, he saw the new girl quickly get out of her chair, and exiting the class room.

"Samantha, wait up!" Shomei turned around and saw Light catching up to her.

"What.." she simply said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It seems like we gotten off on the wrong foot, I wanted to apologize if I was rude, would you like me to walk you home?" he suggested

"No, my ride is here.." She tuned back around and started to walk away from him and towards her locker.

"Well would you accept my apology at least?" He persisted as he saw her grabbing her things out of her locker quickly

He noticed a lollipop fall out of her bag as she closed the locker door.

"Look, I will accept your unnecessary apology...Light, now I must be going if you don't mind.." she replied and walked out of the school building and towards the car where Watari waited for her.

Light saw her get into the back seat of the car, as it drove off he picked up the fallen lollipop she had left behind.

Ryuk grinned "how fun is she!" he laughed and looked down at light who absentmindedly twirled the candy between his finger tips, the same smirk he gave Shomei seemed to have still been present on his face.

"Come along Ryuk, we will see Ms. Kotobuki tomorrow..." He chuckled, and placed the candy in his messenger bag.

* * *

><p>L glanced up from his strawberry short cake as the door opened, he saw Shomei walking inside the room, she looked slightly flustered. He picked up the piece of fruit and watched his sister sitting next to him on the couch unwrapping a lollipop and handed him the flash drive.<p>

"Watari, please place this in the computer for me." L handed Watari the small device.

"Where did the three musketeers venture off to?" Shomei mumbled with her candy in her mouth as she noticed the detectives were no longer in the common room

L got up and sat at the computer desk where his laptop was "Mr. Yagami left to pick his son up, Matsuda and Aizawa will be back shortly...I trust you have something to tell me?" he replied

Shomei propped her legs up on the table and took out her notebook she was using to write her notes down. "There's over 300 students in the school and 20 of them are in my class, including Light Yagami.."

L went through the student files and brought up Light's file "hmm, tell me more about him." he replied scooping up another strawberry between his fingers.

"Light Yagami.." she started to saw reading off her notes "Very conceited, may be a chauvinist with a narcissistic personality.."

L popped the berry into his mouth, smacking lightly "Interesting...are there any others you can pin point that may have the same traits?"

Shomei shook her head and took out her lollipop from her mouth "I wouldn't say he's Kira though.."

L slouched back in his chair and looked over at his sister "and your reason being?"

The girl bit her bottem lip and remained in thought. "something just doesn't add up though..." she got up and walked up the the desk "how is a student able to commit such acts of violence?"

L frowned slightly "whatever the case may be I want you to keep a watchful eye on Light Yagami...do not let his father know of our interest in him just yet."

Shomei nodded and placed the candy back in her mouth, just as they finished talking the three detectives walked back inside.

"How is your son, Mr. Yagami? Hope he's not too shaken up over this scary ordeal..." L said while poking the rest of his cake with a fork.

Soichiro sat down on the couch across from Shomei. "On the contrary, he's fine...He did mention about a new girl in his class, he didn't want to say much about her, other than her being rude at first.." he said, glaring at Shomei as she defensively crossed her arms.

"He started it.." she mumbled

"Shomei, I'm going to need you to be a little more open with Mr. Yagami's son, I know this is a mission but you are a teenager as well and should be able to experience this important part of your life." Her brother explained.

She laid her head in her hand and nodded slightly "Fine..."

Her brother knew that was another way of telling her "try to get this boy to trust you and see what details he can offer you."

"Well I must be going gentlemen, homework calls...I'm sure L can bring you up to speed on some of my findings..." she said getting up from the couch and walked towards her bedroom.

As she walked down the long hallway to her room, Shomei's mind began to race._ "I have to know more about you Light...what is it about you that gives me this strange vibe.." _she said in her mind as a flashback of Light's cunning smirk played in her head

"You smirked as if something amuses you about me...ugh..why am I thinking so hard about this?" she said aloud to herself as she walked inside her room, she didn't realize Watari standing down the hall listening to her ranting.

* * *

><p><em>"Rodger!" Shomei yelled running down the hallway to his office, barging through the doors, panting heavily. "Is it true…"<em>

_Rodger looked at the girl with sorrowful eyes "Shomei…I-"_

_"IS IT TRUE!" She yelled, tears started to fall down her face_

_The old man held out a folder for her to take, she quickly took it from his grasp, as she read the contents inside she fell on her knees in bewilderment. _

_"Dear Sho-chan,_

_I know you wouldn't understand the meaning behind my disappearance, but I assure you that I will be alright…There is something I must do…It is my calling, so i had to turn down the offer of becoming L's successor, I will miss you…But i have a feeling we will see each other soon…"_

_"With love, _

_BB"_

Shomei gasped slightly as the dream she had woke her up, she turned to her side and cradled herself against a pillow and burring her face into it. _"I had to kill them Sho-chan…it was their destiny…to die" _that familiar voice continued to haunt the back of her mind.

_"Till this day…I still don't understand….BB, what was it that you tried to tell me?" _

* * *

><p>As Light read over the police reports that he gotten from hacking into his father's network, he came across a interesting discovery "So they believe that Kira is a student.." he rand his fingers through his hair, his thoughts suddenly got back on Samantha.<p>

"Ryuk.." The shinigami hears the boy call his name while he was gorging on an apple. "What?" he said with his mouth full of the fruit.

"Don't you think its rather convenient, for a new student to show up, right after the investigation suspects Kira to be a student?" He replied

Light went over the rules of the Death Note and smirked slightly "After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds…Right?"

Ryuk grabbed another apple "What are you trying to get at Light?"

Light chuckled "I just have a strange feeling about that girl…She doesn't fit the personality of a normal high school student, its more like she's been sheltered for most of her life…like she was probably home schooled…" He started to write some names into the note this time adding something extra. "I think you are in for quite the show tomorrow Ryuk."

Ryuk watched with a toothy grin as Light leaned back in his chair and twirled the lollipop Samantha dropped. "Time to give L a surprise.." He laughed

* * *

><p>The next morning Shomei yawned loudly as she sat in her same seat she sat in yesterday for her first period class, she cursed silently under her breath for working on the case all night long with her brother and having to do her homework at the same time, but luckily this was a free period, no teacher…no class.<p>

_"He's a freaking insomniac, so I'm not surprised.." _she said to herself and noticed a hand placing a lollipop on her desk.

"An apology gift of course." She looked up at Light and back down at the candy, it was one of her favorite flavors with a little red bow tied around the stick.

She sighed and tried to force a smile on her face "Fine...I'm sorry for being rude to you.." that being said she was about to reach for the candy but Light took it back and smirked slightly at the now angered look on her face.

"You know, that scowl on your face does not suit you well, perhaps a smile will be better...a _**REAL**_ one." he commented

Shomei growled slightly, digging her nails into her desk, it took every ounce of her being to not jump up from her desk and smack this cocky bastard right in his face.

She slowly un-clinched her fist and took a deep breath.

"My, what a little firecracker she is Light, getting her to open up to you is going to be a tough one." Light heard Ryuk's voice

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he saw her calming herself down, he was then taken by surprise when her eyes met his as she gave him the smile he requested.

Ryuk laughed as he saw Light almost drop the candy, he was holding.

"You're right, I will try to smile more." She whispered, her black onyx eyes bearing deep into his light brown ones.

Light swallowed hard at the little lump forming in his throat, he calmed himself slightly and placed the candy back on the table with his hand covering over it. "after school.." he started to say

"We will need partners for the upcoming science fair, and I think you are one of the smartest people here..." he laughed

Shomei arched her eyebrow at his lame joke "get to the point.."

"After school, come to my place so we can work together on the project." Light replied

"No." She quickly replied

"Then your place?" He replied just as quick

"Definatly not." Shomei growled

Light smirked "have it your way." he said taking the candy back to his chair

Shomei growled as she thought about what her brother told her last night. _"Damnit...he told me to at least try..."_ she glanced at Light who was currently listening to something his friend was showing him in a magazine.

"Misa-chan is so cute isin't she? I can't believe she is a professional model and she's just our age man!" Light continued to listen to his friend, but not completely "What do you think about her Light?"

Light glanced at the picture of Misa and sighed slightly "She's not my type.."

"Not your type? What do you mean?" the boy asked

Before Light could say something he noticed a hand held out in front of him, he looked up at who the hand belonged to and saw no other than Samantha looking down at him

"Can I help you Sam?" Light asked, with a slight amusement in his voice, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"The names Samantha, and yes, I will accept your offer after school, now hand it over..." she said

Light dug into his pocket and handed her the lollipop "See you until then...Samantha."

A small tint of red covered her cheeks, she was clearly embarrassed at the predicament Light put her in, unless she thought that was the entire reason her face was getting more red by the second, she quickly snatched the candy out of his hand and stormed back over to the other side of the class room where her desk was.

"Dude, since when did Samantha start getting into you?" Tatsuo asked, a slight hint of jealousy was in his voice and Light could hear it.

"It's not what you think Tatsuo, we just decided to be project partners for the upcoming science fair, that's all...As for the candy it belonged to her in the first place, she dropped it yesterday after school and I just wanted to be nice and give it back to her."

Tatsuo frowned slightly and sat bak down in his chair right next to Light, he turned his head over to Samantha as she read a book while twirling the lollipop between her fingertips.

"Looks like you are in for some competition...Light" Ryuk teased and flew over to Shomei to see what she was reading

Light scoffed slightly _"Hardly...A girl like her would not go for a brute like Tatsuo, and besides...She's not my type either."_ He said to himself and glanced over at Samantha as Ryuk above her read with interest at what she was reading.

_"Im just trying to figure you out Samamntha.." _he smirked and turned his head away from her before she glanced at him.

Shomei shook her head slightly, trying to shake off the feeling of watchful eyes on her _"great now I'm the talk of the town..." _she said as some girls behind her started whispering

_"Who does she think she is, being rude like that to Light?" _

_"I don't know but I'm starting not to like this strange girl…She's not sociable."_

_"Strange, is what she is…"_

Shomei turned around and faced the group of girls behind her, she smiled slightly at them, sending chills down their spine, her black mysterious eyes stared deeply into their souls. "Hmm…" she mumbled and opened up her note book.

Light arched his brow slightly as he watched Samantha stare at the girls behind her as if she were trying to analyze each one, jotting notes down in her little book. He looked up at Ryuk and signaled him to check it out.

Ryuk snickered as he hovered over to Shomei and saw what she was writing down in her notebook.

"Liza Yamamoto, I do not think she is smart enough…Does not fit the trait pattern…Neither does Inoue, Sakura, and Yuki…None have a dark narcissistic personally…only a **conceited** one" she wrote and leaned back in her chair.

Ryuk hovered back to Light "It looks as though she's looking for someone with a dark narcissistic personality…Someone like you Light, I told you she likes you.." He chuckled.

Light sighed and tapped his pen lightly on his desk "No, there has to be more behind that…" His thoughts were cut short by the bell going off.

Shomei quickly walked out of the class like usual, as she made her way down the hallway she saw Tatsuo watching up to her. "Hey, Samantha." He greeted walking along side her.

Shomei stopped in front of her locker and started to grab her things for the next class "Morning, Tatsuo."

Tatsuo leaned against the locker next to her's and grinned at her "So i was wondering, maybe this weekend we cou-"

"Im sorry Tatsuo, but i really can't hang out with anyone right now, Im sure some other girl will be happy to go out on a date with you." She said cutting him off. she could see the look on his face change from a grin to a scowl

"Well that didn't stop you from going to Light's house after school…" He growled and banged his fist against the locker door and walked away from her.

Shomei sighed "I really need my fix…" she whined while looking at her lollipop Light have given her, looking at her watch she decided to skip the next class.

"Who said i had to follow ALL the rules?" She smirked slightly and headed up some stairs that led to the rooftop of the school, un aware that Light watched her from a distance.

Light kind of slammed his locker door shut in anger, after he saw the confrontation Samantha had with Tatsuo made him feel slightly off, and he wasn't sure why. "That stupid oaf shouldn't force himself on a girl anyway.." he muttered and watched the girl walk up the stairs that led to the rooftop of the school with her lollipop in hand.

"Looks like you wanted to beat that Tatsuo kid." Ryuk chuckled as he followed Light to his next class.

Light shook his head, letting Ryuk know that wasn't true, but the Shinigami knew better.

* * *

><p>Shomei leaned against the railing of the rooftop as she enjoyed her sweet treat, putting that whole tense moment with Tatsuo. "Stupid boy's and their hormones…" She muttered and felt her phone vibrate, she looked at the caller ID and noticed it was her brother's phone number.<p>

She opened up the phone and placed it against her ear "What is it…" she said

"Something new has come up…I cannot explain it on the phone, when you get back I will give you details…" His voice sounded slightly frustrated, she knew something must have gotten under his skin, her brother hated feeling that way, he always wants to keep his cool and stay in control, but something was different this time.

"U-um…I promised Light I'd go with him after school to his house for a school project…" She said, slightly nervous

there was a moment of silence, she bit down on her hard candy as she heard him sigh slightly.

"Very well…Stay vigilant, and be careful…I will notify Watari, so call him when you are finished." He replied and hung up.

Shomei sighed and closed her phone, placing it back in her pocket, she glanced at the red ribbon that was tied around her lollipop in her hand. "I can do this…" she whispered and sat on the ground indian style and looked up at the sky. "You always said I could pull through anything BB.."

_"Hey! you can't do that BB! that's cheating!" Shomei yelled as she tried to hide her hand of cards as he tried to see what she had, the young girl stuck her tongue out at the boy in front of her who was hunched over in his chair, he took a small jar of strawberry jam and scooped up a little with his finger and licked it off_

_He placed his hand of cards on the table "You didn't stand a chance, Sho-chan…I win" a smile formed on his lips as he saw the girl fuming at him._

_BB laughed and got up from his chair and stood in front of her, he then held out his hand for her to take "I think I like it better when you smile." he commented_

_Shomei smiled slightly and took his hand and got up from her chair and started to walk with him back into the common room of the orphanage where all the other children would be "Hey, BB…Aren't you excited that you are going to be my brother's successor?" She said _

_BB scooped up some more jam with his finger and licked it off. "I suppose…I could have sworn A would have been able to handle it." He said looking back at her _

_Shomei tried her best to hide her faint blush, she tend to get every time BB stared at her like that, it felt like he was peering into her soul, analyzing her deeply. "Yeah…I know.." She replied and looked at him as he enjoyed his strawberry jam "I hope one day I will just as talented as you and my brother…"_

_BB licked the jam off his lips and laughed "I know you could pull through anything Sho-chan…Come on lets go to the library and read some more Akazukin Chacha!" _

_Shomei frowned as she tried to keep up with his fast pace "You know I hate that silly shojo manga! it makes no sense!" _

_She heard him laugh even harder at her comment "Weirdo…" a small smile formed on her lips._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I had a little trouble trying to add in the history between BB and Shomei, but i got it to work somehow, I was sure to do some research on BB, finding out he has a thing for jams just like Shomei with her lollipops...LOL<strong>

**So as we can see here in this chapter, Shomei is obviously confused by Light's personality, but she won't fall for his charms that easy...As for Light, he's just really curious about her...Im trying my BEST not to make Shomei into a Mary-sue! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading...Reviews with be GREATLY appreciated. :)**

**PS: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews so far! keep them coming! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey, Samantha…" Light nudged her slightly, he saw the girl laying on the bench that overlooked the courtyard of the school on the rooftop, but the girl didn't budge, it looked like she was in a deep peaceful sleep, unless thats what he thought.

"Unnn…BB…" She muttered shifting slightly, catching Light completely off guard making him draw back away from her.

"BB…" He frowned slightly "Who is that?" He wondered watching the girl turn on her side, a slight relaxed moan escaped her lips.

Ryuk chuckled at the young boy "An old boyfriend perhaps? does that surprise you?" the shinigami teased while hovering next to the sleeping girl.

Light thought for a minute "Well, that is indeed a high probability…He could still be her boyfriend…He could still be in London." He evaluated the scenario and chuckled slightly.

"But almost half of long distance relationships don't work out, did you know that Ryuk?…But why should i even care, Im not trying to get this girl to like me…Im just curious what she is hiding.." He muttered and placed his hand on the sleeping girl's shoulder. "Hey, Samantha wake up…" he shook her slightly this time with a successful result.

Shomei frowned as she felt her body being shook, growling under her breath her slowly sat up adjusting her position letting out a big yawn followed by a stretch. She then slowly opened her eyes and saw Light standing in front of her with that usual sly smirk on his face. "Why are you here…" she mumbled running her fingers though her black mane.

"Well, I came here looking for you since you decided it was a great idea to skip the rest of your classes today to take a beauty nap…Its 4pm, and you made a deal with me remember?" Light replied and held out his hand for her to take.

Shomei got up herself and walked past him and started heading towards the door "Well come on, I don't have all day you know.." She replied walking back down the stairs, unaware about the grin that formed on Light's lips

"Hehe, this human is so interesting!" He heard Ryuk as he slowly followed her down the steps. Light couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>"Watari, are all the camera's set?" L asked as he licked his ice cream while watching the old man set up the right channel feeds to the Yagami house.<p>

"Yes, the picture should be up shortly.." He replied

Mr. Yagami growled "I still don't understand why you suspect my son…He's done nothing wrong."

"I suspect there's a five percent probability your son is Kira, I know thats a low percent, but I am willing to give this a look into…My agent will confirm or give me a reason not to suspect him, so please in the mean time bare with me sir…Have some ice cream." L replied as he saw Watari handing the old detective an ice cream cone, packed with the delicious cold treat

He took it and thanked Watari "I will do my best to bare with this accusation you have…"

L nodded and took another lick at his ice cream "Your son will be home soon, accompanied by my agent who will be helping him with his homework…This will be her chance to evaluate him some more….Watari please let her know about our plan."

Watari noted and took out his cell phone "Right away sir."

* * *

><p>The two students walked side by side down the street headed to the train station in a awkward silence until Shomie's phone buzzed in her pocket of her jacket, she quickly took it out and read the message.<p>

_"infested with bugs in the camp, be sure and bring bug spray.." _The text read, there was a hidden message within it, she went over it again and again in her head until she understood it.

_"Infested with bugs in the camp, be sure and bring bug spray"_ Meaning "infested with bugs or rigged with cameras…Camp meaning home…bring bug spray…could mean be cautious.." She thought to herself as she went over the strange message until it made perfect sense.

_"Light's home is bugged, be cautious."_

She swallowed hard and closed her phone and took a side glance at the boy walking next to her. "Is everything alright Samantha?" he asked

She quickly nodded "Yeah, my dad just wanted to know how late i will be out.." She lied as they made their way up the steps that led to the train platform, they both waited for their train to arrive.

Light sat down on the bench and leaned his back against it letting out a content sigh "Don't worry, I won't keep his princess out too long.." He teased

Shomei growled under her breath at his sly comment, holding in her embarrassment, it seems he was a pro at making her feel this way now day's and she hated it…She kept telling herself that.

"Do you normally take the train everyday?" She asked, trying to avoid being even more embarrassed and sat newt to him, making sure there was some distance between them.

"Most days…Why, is the princess tired of walking?" He asked and chuckled slightly

"You know if you keep teasing me i could just get up and leave you right here and forget about helping you with this stupid project…Besides I'm sure Tatsuo will be more than happy to be my partner." She replied, a light wittiness was heard is her voice

Little did she know that sly comment angered Light for some reason "Tatsuo…that fool. he's nothing…but a worthless buffoon who doesn't deserve to live." He said out of spite

Shomei frowned "You're just saying that out of anger…Why do you hate him so much?" She asked

Light looked at her, and scooted a little closer "Am I Samantha? My reason's for disliking the big oaf is my business…So don't worry your pretty little head about it." He told her, scooting closer and closer to her with every word that came out.

Her eyes widened slightly, thankfully before he got anymore closer to her the train finally cam, she quickly got up and headed towards the train "I still think you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them, ya know.." She said as they walked inside

"Yes, Yes…Mother.." He joked, laughing slightly

Shomei sighed and sat down, looking out the window as they passed some houses. _"I have to make sure to not blow my cover when i enter in his house…I wish brother would have told me this plan before hand!" _

"Samantha, are you alright?" Light asked her

She nodded in reply and started to rummage through her messenger bag trying to find a lollipop but to her disappointment she forgot to place some in her bag before she left for school this morning.

_"shit…"_ Light heard her mutter under hear breath as he glanced out the corner of his eye watching the girl vigorusly going through her bag.

"Here…" She looked at his hand in front of her holding a lollipop, it wasn't her favorite flavor like the one he gave her earlier but she couldn't care less.

"T-thanks.." She said and took the candy and slowly started to unwrap the sweet treat.

"How many of those do you eat daily?" Light asked in wonder as she placed the candy in her mouth.

The girl sighed slightly and moved a strand of her dark hair from her eyes. "I lose count.." She replied vaguely and looked back out the window.

"I just thought of something…" Light heard her low voice as she continued to look out the window, while leaning her head against it.

He arched his brow slightly "What?"

"Your name in Kanji translates to Night…God…and Moon.." She replied

Light smirked slightly "And that interests you?"

"For some reason it does.." She glanced back over to him and smiled slightly

Ryuk chuckled slightly while hovering behind the two teenagers "Careful Light, she just might reel you in. hehe hehe"

_"Now approaching Kanagawa station, please watch your step…Have a nice day." _Light heard the announcement, he sighed slightly and got up "This is our stop.." He looked down at the girl and held out his hand for her to take.

Shomei gently grasped his hand and stood up "Hey…Light." she muttered

Light glanced back at the girl as they exited the train and walked down the steps "yeah?" he started to notice a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks

"Do you think you have anymore of these at your house?" She said quicky taking the empty lollipop stick out of her mouth.

Ryuk chuckled as he saw Light's eye brow twitched slightly

"Im sure my sister might have some." He replied

"How long will these cameras be in my house Ryuzaki?" L heard the detective as he sat next to him as the young man stared at the camera feed while licking some green tea ice cream.

"Not long, I can assure you my assistant an I will deduct and probabilities of your son being Kira very soon." L replied as he saw his sister and Light walking into the house.

"Mom, Im home…I brought a guest." Light said while taking his shoes off

Shomei walked in right behind him and took her shoe's off as well. She looked up and saw a middle aged woman wearing a kitchen apron walking up to them, she smiled warmly "Light hardly brings friends over, its nice to meet you.."

Light chuckled slightly "Mother, this is Samantha Kotobuki, the new transfer student i told you about…We're partners for the upcoming science project."

"Transfer student? oh yes! Where is it that you're from again Koto-chan?" Light's mother asked while taking the young girls hand and guided her to the living room

"London…England." She replied and looked back at Light who smirked slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"London! oh wow! Thats amazing!" a young girls voice yelled, she popped her head up from the couch she was lounging on and looked at Shomei with a bright smile, she had dark brown hair in a short pony-tail with matching eyes, this must be his younger sister she thought.

"This is Sayu, my younger sister…She has an obsession with western culture.." Light replied

Sayu pouted slightly "I can't help it if a girl has good taste!"

"Now, now Sayu-chan…Lets leave them alone okay? Would you like me to bring some tea while you to study?" Sachiko asked

Shomei started to follow Light up the stairs to his room "Yeah, thanks mom! oh and Sayu, please give Samantha some of your candy when you get a chance.."

"Okay!" The young girl yelled back

"Your family…Is very kind…Where is your father?" Shomei asked while trying to glance around the hallway as they approach Light's door, as he turned the knob a small frown appeared on his face.

"Light?" She looked at his face as he quickly looked back at her and smiled "Oh…My father will be home soon…He's currently working on the Kira case." He said letting the girl walk into the room first

_"Someone has clearly been inside of my room…I must be careful.." _He thought

Shomei walked slowly around Lights room and chuckled slightly "Such a clean room.." She said while running her finger along the desk to check for dust

Light watched as the girl sat on his desk "I thank my mother.." he replied and sat in the chair, his arms folded.

"It must be scary…" She said

"What?" He replied leaning back in his chair.

"Your father…Working on the Kira case..I heard a lot of people died so far." She said

Light looked closely at the girl in front of him _"The next question i will ask her will determine her future…" _"Im curious, what is your opinion of Kira?"

Shomei gasped slightly as his question. _"He's testing me…"_ She thought and scoffed slightly "Well for starters I haunt been here long enough to give him…or her my full opinion…But i can say this…That whoever Kira is, they are very powerful, and I'm excited to know more about this unique power this person has…Hopefully i get to stay long enough to find out that is."

"Oh? You aren't staying here till you graduate?" Light asked

Shomei crossed her legs and sighed slightly "Im not sure…Thats up for my father to decided."

_"i wonder what she will think if she stayed longer…"_ Light smiled slightly "Well lets not waste precious time, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Hmm thats interesting…" L commented as he watched the two on the screen<p>

"What is it?" Mr. Yagami replied

"Your son is very bright…there is a 7 percent chance he is Kira.." He muttered and took a sip of his tea.

The detective groaned as he laid back on the couch, he couldn't believe that such accusations were being said about his son. "Surely this is some sort of mistake…" he mumbled pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

><p>"Hey…Samantha…" Light said as he opened up his science book and looked at her ash she took hers out of her bag.<p>

"Who is BB?…"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Hey guys, sorry for the LONG update, I have been going through life changing events, for starters my friend recently was killed in a motorcycle accident, a few weeks ago...I took it pretty hard, then not long after that I was involved in a car accident, just some minor bumps and bruises, nothing too bad but still I just seem to can't get a break from something bad happening! lol But anyway enough about my depression, I have to also apologize about this chapter being really short, its not that i had writers block its just that my emotions got in the way, but i promise the next chapter will be longer, I'm already typing it up as you read this.<strong>

**Reviews will be MUCH appreciated. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

L's eyes widened slightly as he heard Light's question. _"Who's BB?…"_

_"Oh no…how did he find out about BB? Shomei…What did you do?" _ L bit his thumb "Her cover is blown…" he muttered and looked at the expression on his little sisters face on the tv screen.

"Watari…hand me your phone.." He said to the butler

"Ryuzaki, Im confused…Who is BB? please explain!" The young detective heard Mr. Yagami as he quickly took the phone and started to type in a message. "I will give you that information shortly, Mr. Yagami but right now i have to protect the identity of my agent…" he replied

* * *

><p>Shomei's messenger bag fell from her grasp, she stared at Light like a ton of bricks had hit her in the face, she was lost for words, trying her best to find what to say. "BB…" she whispered balling up her fist tightly, a slight growl escaped from her lips "Where did you hear that name…Yagami" she continued to say in a low voice.<p>

Light's brow arched slightly _"So he must be someone of importance…I could probably use this to my advantage.." _He chuckled inwardly to himself "When you were sleeping today on the rooftop at school…You were dreaming, and you said that name." He said innocently and watched her as she leaned back against his desk and held her head in to her hand, she had a sorrowful look on her beautiful pale face.

"Im sorry to intrude in your private life Samantha, was this person important to you?" Light asked

Shomei looked up at him and glared slightly "I don't see how thats any of your business, but yes..He was important…Still is." she said, with a slight sadness in her voice.

Light got up from his chair and stood right in front of her "If you need to talk about it…I will listen…Samantha."

Shomei scoffed slightly at his comment "I doubt it…besides i don't-"

Light quickly wrapped his arms around the girl making her gasp in shock, he held her tightly "W-what the hell are you doing?" she stammered, her face started to flush a slight pink

He chuckled slightly and looked at her as he released her "You needed a hug…" He simply stated and smiled warmly at her as she quickly looked away from him.

"You're an idiot…" She mumbled and quickly wiped her tears that was about to fall and picked up her fallen books and bag

"Just so you know…Whatever he did to you…I promise not do that to you Samantha." She heard him say

"Don't make promises you can't keep…" She replied, a faint smile appeared across her lips.

* * *

><p>L sighed in relief as he handed the phone back to Watari, he was glad he didn't have to tell his sister to quickly leave since her cover was blown…But maybe with this information that Light has on her, they could use it to their advantage…Gaining his trust, if he knew more about Shomei, the more he would trust her and eventually shed some light into the whole investigation. <em>"It could work…" <em>He thought, while pressing his thumb against his lips

"It was a case, me and my agent took on in Los Angeles 2 years ago…Beyond Birthday or better known as BB was the suspect of the serial killings of three women…BB was a childhood friend of my agent." L explained and looked at the older detective as he listened intently.

"So…You ended up catching him right?" Matsuda asked

"My agent caught him in the process of trying to kill himself but she stopped him just in time and arrested him…He was placed in prison.." L replied

* * *

><p>Light glanced back over to the girl next to him as she turned another page in her book "Where is he now?" he asked.<p>

Samantha sighed slightly and started to highlight a topic in her book "He died of a heartattack…In prison." She muttered turning another page, not paying attention to the shocked expression on Light's face.

Light gripped his pen tightly trying his best to retain his composure _"I see…He must be one of my victims…heh. how amusing." _"Im sorry to hear that…" he said sadly

Shomei nodded slightly "So for our project, what topic you would like to cover?" she asked, trying to avoid the topic all together.

* * *

><p>L looked closely as he saw the slight difference in Light's facial expression "Hmm…10 percent." he muttered and dropped some more sugar cubes into his tea<p>

"Do you think…That BB was one of Kira's victims?" Matsuda asked while looking at the camera feed and taking a sip of his coffee

"Theres a high probability that may be true…But i wouldn't want to jump into conclusions about that yet…" L replied and took a sip of is sweet tea

_"He told me that the reason why he killed them was because they were destined to die, their time was up, and he could see it as clear as i could see you….For some reason I believe him brother." _ L replayed the memory he had of his sister telling him about BB, right after she arrested him.

_"He could see their life-span?…after all this time I still cannot figure this out…"_ He pondered and took another sip of his tea.

"More sugar…" He muttered.

* * *

><p>"So tell me something…" Light heard the girl next to him as he jotted down some notes, he looked over at her and arched his brow slightly as she placed yet another lollipop in her mouth.<p>

Shomei turned her head towards him "You got a girlfriend?"

Light chuckled "Is this part of our project?"

Shomei's eye twitched slightly "You know more about me than I know about you, so answer my question."

Light shook his head and smirked slightly "Asking me such a question, i would think that you may have a thing for me….But to answer your question Ms. Kotobuki no, I do not." he replied and heard Ryuk chuckle from behind them.

Shomei leaned back in her chair and started to crunch on her candy "Don't flatter yourself Mr. Yagami….You may be a ladies man to the other girls at our school, but that is hardly impressing to me." she smirked back and started to jot some of her notes down, ignoring Light staring at her closely.

_"I think this will be a little more challenging, but i can play along too…" _He thought, tapping his pen lightly on his desk _"I need to figure out why she uses an alias…Does she know about Kira?…She appeared the day after I killed the fake L…Could it be that she is a spy?…I have to know.." _

"You sure look like you're thinking pretty hard." He heard her comment, breaking his train of thought

"Oh…I was thinking more about our topic of the project, I think we made a wise decision on this." He lied, smiling warmly at her.

Shomei turned her head quickly away from his stare as she felt her cheeks heating up slightly _"Why the hell does his smile remind me of BB!"_ She thought and then felt her phone vibrate, she quickly took it out of her pocket and answered it

_"Time to come home…Watari is outside." _The computer generated voice of her brother said

Shomei nodded "Alright"

Light saw the girl getting up from her chair and started to pack up her things "My father…I have to go." she told him

He nodded and got up as well. "Well since tomorrow is saturday and theres no school, maybe we can go to the grand opening of the new aquarium down in Narita…You know for research of our project of course…"

Shomei groaned inwardly, she knew that in the back of his mind he probably might consider this as some sort of date, and she didn't think she would be emotionally prepared for something like that, since the only guy she's ever been with was BB and during that time with him they spent most of their quality time in Whammy's House, and on certain occasions they would go to the nearby town, just to stock up on their addictive sweets, but other the that, she's never been on an outing such as this, let alone with a popular guy at school. _"Maybe I'm overreacting…"_ She thought and then nodded

"Sure, but just as long you do not consider this as a date, I don't need your stalker girls at school to give me any problems about this come Monday…got it?" She said

Light laughed and walked out his room along with her "I promise, you don't need to worry." He smirked

Sachiko watched the two teens walking down the stairs "Leaving so soon Koto-chan?" The woman asked as she saw the girl walking to the door entrance placing her school shoes back on

Shomei smiled at the woman "Yes, my father doesn't want me to be out too late, besides me and Light have plans tomorrow..So i will see you again soon Mrs. Yagami"

"Oh my Light you asked her out on a date!" The woman exclaimed and started to giggle

Light sighed "No mom, its clearly for our project, thats it."

Sayu giggled along with her mom joining in on the conversation "Its clearly a cover-up mom.." She whispered and snickerd

Shomei's eye twitched slightly "I must be going now.." She said forcefully and opened the door.

"You can come by the house around 10am Samantha, we will take the bus there." She heard Light tell her as she made her way to the already opened door of the Bently, she sat inside and took one last look at Light as he waved her a goodbye, she nodded and waved back slightly.

"Wow, she must be rich! I wonder what her parents do for a living!" Syau said i awe as she watched the Bently drive off

Light shrugged slightly as looked back at his mother and sister "Im going to the store, is there anything you guys need?"

"Oh would you get some of that Mitsuya Sider? we ran out.." His mother said

Light nodded and started to head off to the store as he made sure he was out of sight by his family he glanced over at Ryuk. "Ryuk…"

The shinigami hovered in front of him, grinning wildly "What?"

"I have this feeling that I am being watched…Someone has been into my room, I know it wasn't any of my family…I am probably being suspectted as Kira, and if thats the case there is a chance whoever L is has planted devices to watch my every move into my home…" Light explained

"and you are telling me this because?" The shinigami asked

"If you want your precious apples you will assist me in this situation…" Light replied and smirked slightly as Ryuk gasped

* * *

><p>Shomei sighed slightly as she leaned her head against the window of the car "How long do i need to keep this up Watari?"<p>

The elder man looked at the girl's reflection in the rear-view mirror "Not long miss, just a little longer…Just hang in there." he told her and pulled up in front of the building where her brother currently stayed and the place she would call home until they solved this case.

She slowly got out of the car and walked inside of the building. _"I wish you were still here BB…I miss you…"_ She thought as she went up the elevator, remembering him.

"How stupid…" She muttered walking out of the elevator quickly wiping her tears, she hated crying or showing weakness more than anything, and it seems like ever since she's taken on this case all of her emotions started to surface, especially when she was around Light Yagami..

Shomei walked inside the room and saw her brother in his usual spot in the living room with the detectives going over the evaluation of the video recordings of the Yagami house.

"S, perhaps you have some light to share? What do you think about Light Yagami?" L asked as he saw her walking into the room

"Light Yagami will need to be further investigated, closely, there is a slight probability that he is Kira…" She replied while unwrapping her lollipop and placing it into her mouth

"Wait you believe my son is Kira too!" Mr. Yagami exclaimed abruptly getting up from his chair

"Calm down Mr. Yagami…It is only a slight probability, we are currently investigation three other people that fits the profile." L said

Shomei just stared blankly at the elder detective and took the candy out of your mouth "I know that he is your son and its hard to believe that he could be a cold-hearted killer, but please answer me this…If your son was intact Kira…What would you do then?"

Soichiro glared at the young girl in front of him "If that were the case I would follow proper procedures, i know he is my son, but even he is not above the law.." He growled.

Shomei turned away and started to head to her room "Good, just remember what you told me if that were the case sir." She replied

L looked up at Soichiro as he saw the old man ball his fist slightly "My agent is only evaluating you, please don't get worked up too much about it.."

Mr. Yagami turned around and faced the young man and sighed slightly "Surely you understand Ryuzaki…This is very hard for me to take in."

The young detective picked up a small plate with a slice of cake on it that Watari laid out for him. "I understand your situation perfectly Mr. Yagami, and I assure you no harm will come to your son during this investigation…Now i know it is getting late and you all have families to be going to, so let us pick up on where we left off tomorrow." He told the detectives

As L saw the detectives leaving the room he noticed his sisters presence from around the corner near the entrance of the living room. "Sho-chan…come here."

Shomei walked from around the corner and into the living room, she sat next to her brother while she placed her candy back in her mouth "Sorry…" She apologized

"Hmm that you almost got your cover blown? or that you keep antagonizing Mr. Yagami?" He replied while taking another bite of his cake

She growled slightly "For both.."

L looked at her from the corner of his eye and nodded, forgiving her "I know that you may not want to hear this but, I believe there is a 75 percent probability that BB was one of Kira's victims."

The girl bit her lip slightly "I had a feeling…and when your percentage being that high then i know it is true." She muttered and looked over at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you remember when you told me about what BB told you when you arrested him?" She heard him say

she nodded in reply, remaining silent.

"What if Kira had the same sort of powers?"

* * *

><p>Light laid across his bed as Ryuk hovered around his room in search of anything suspicious "You were right Light! theres about 9 cameras in here, and more spread throughout the house!"<p>

_"So i am being watched, just as i suspected." _He turned over on his stomach and sighed slightly, his thoughts suddenly drifted to this mysterious girl with a fake name. _"i have to gain her trust…at all cost." _

"Im really looking forward to my outing tomorrow with Ms. Kotobuki.." He said aloud, and chuckled slightly _"I have to admit, she is interesting.."_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Authors note: Hey ya'll! I know i promised my next chapter was going to be longer but, I wanted to make sure that Light and Shomei's outing/date would be in the next chapter! I'm so excited to find out how thats going to turn out!**

**I did a little more research on BB, and its not 100% clear that he was one of Kira's victims, only a possibility, since he was in prison and he did die of a heart attack so i just decided it was almost safe to say that "Yeah Kira killed him alright." but poor Sho-chan! I feel so bad for her!**

**PS: Thanks to all of you guys that are leaving reviews! they feed me the fuel to want to bring out this next chapter even faster! so please KEEP IT UP! :)**

**~onthelinegyrl **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_"Hey BB! Rodger said it was okay for us to go in to town today, Im sure you ran out of jam by now right?" BB heard the familiar voice from the other side of the door to his room as it opened, he sat next to the window, with his knees to his chest as he read one of his many favorite shojo manga novels._

_He turned a page as the girl approached him, calling his name again, a small smirk played across his lips as he pretended to ignore her, a slight growl rumbled from her throat, she stomped her foot in front of him an snatched the book from his grasp._

_"Now that got your attention.." She said as he immediately stood up in front of her, glaring at he with his dark mysterious eyes. "give it back, if you know whats good for you…Shomei." He said walking up close to her_

_Shomei steppes back away as he continued to step closer to her, until she had no more room to back up, he back pressed firmly against the wall. "Y-you need to listen to me some more BB.." She stammered, holding on to his book tightly for dear life_

_BB took a glance down at how tightly she held his book, a small chuckle escaped his lips as he looked back up at her and into her eyes. "Oh really now? And if i don't?" he moved his face closer to hers, only a couple inches away from it, he saw as her pale complexion of her cheeks started to form a light shade of pink, she tried to look away form him but he cupped her chin with his hand making her meet his piercing gaze._

_"BB…W-what are you doing?" Shomei said; her heart beating rapidly in her chest as BB's face started to close in to hers, just as she was about to put on a brave face thinking he was getting ready to kiss her she heard him giggle, then that giggle turned into a full blown laugh right in front of her. _

_"Hahaha! Oh man! Sho-chan! You are so funny!" He laughed while whipping a tear from his eye._

_"Y-you were messing with me!" She yelled, catching him off guard as she slapped him across his face_

_She looked at him hold the right -side of his cheek as he looked at her stunned. "You're and idiot!" She yelled and ran out the room and down the hallway._

_"Sho-chan!" BB yelled as he ran after her down the hallway_

_"Leave me alone!" She yelled back as she made her way down the staircase but missed her footing and was about to fall until a firm hand grabbed hold of her wrist_

_"Clumsy…" He muttered and pulled her body close to his, her face collided into his chest, she could hear his soft heartbeat _

_BB looked down at the girl in his arms and sighed slightly "Im sorry Sho-chan…I didn't mean to upset you like that." he apologized while placing his hand on top of her head rubbing it gently._

_She looked up at the boy who held her tightly "Im sorry for hitting you then." She muttered and looked back down._

_"Look at me Sho-chan." He said_

_The girl did as she was told and looked up at him, just about when she was about to open her mouth to say something he pressed his lips gently against hers, catching her completely off guard, he eyes widen in shock, this was her very first kiss, with the guy she admired for so long, she couldn't believed this was actually happening until he broke the kiss, to her disappointment._

_"Still mad at me?"_

_She heard his voice, but she was in a slight daze, from what had just happened until she heard him chuckle. "Yes! i am!" she retorted and finished making her way back down the stairs._

_"You can make it up to me by buying me my lollipops for the month…then maybe ill forgive you…" She muttered _

_"Then i guess you won't be needing this anymore right?" he smirked taking his manga novel out of her hand as he followed her, he then placed his arm around his shoulder._

_"I think I'm in the mood for marmalade jam this month.." He said_

_Shomei rolled her eyes "weirdo.." She teased_

* * *

><p>The girl turned to her side in her bed, slowly opening her eyes from her dream <em>"Just a a dream huh?"<em> she looked over at the window as the sky started to show the first signs of light of the new day.

It was saturday, the day she had her outing with Light Yagami.

Shomei groaned slightly as she buried her face in the pillow, today was the day she would prove herself to be a strong individual and get a final evaluation on Light Yagami _"The faster i do this the better.."_ she suddenly remembered the hug Light gave her last night, she still couldn't believe it. "BB would have done that.." She muttered slowly sitting up in bed, her hair all messy laying all in different places but she could care less, glancing over at the clock on her night stand it read 6:15am

Slowly but surely her feet touched the cold hardwood floor, she stretched slightly.

L glanced up from his computer to the entrance of the living room as his sister walked by heading towards the bathroom. "Getting ready for your date, i assume?" he said and took a sip of his _very_ sweet and creamy coffee

"Did you even go to sleep?" She replied, obviously changing the subject, she playfully stuck her tongue out at him and walked into the bathroom.

"Watari…"

The butler walked up to the young detective and placed a sweet danish for him to take "Yes sir?"

"Follow my sister and Yagami-kun, make sure she is well taken care of." L replied and took a bite of his pastry

The butler smiled and bowed before walking off, he knew that was L's way of being an over-protective big brother, the old man chuckled at the thought before making his way back in to the kitchen

* * *

><p>"Light, I want you to be on your best behavior when you are in the presence of Koto-chan, understand?" Sachiko said to her son as she placed his plate of breakfast in front of him at the table.<p>

Soichiro looked up from his food and at his son "Koto-chan?"

"Yea, big bro has a hot date today with the foreign girl from his class!" Sayu chided in

"Sayu!.." Her mother exclaimed

Mr. Yagami continued to look at his son "Light, do you like her?"

Light looked at his father slightly perplexed "Umm, She's a nice girl father, but we're just friends, and besides this _outing _is for our project at school on marine biology."

Sachiko looked at her husband as he looked slightly bothered "Dearest, its okay you know…Light is old enough to do this, and Koto-chan is a very sweet girl."

The father sighed slightly and poked at his food a little "I guess you're right…I Just have to get use to the fact that you're old enough Light." _"Even if you were going out with that girl out of all people.." _

Sayu giggled "So brother, when you see her start blushing, even in the slightest, that would be your que to move in on her and then- OUCH!" the young girl rubbed the back of her head right after her mother hit it with the rolled up news paper.

Light took a sip of his coffee _"I wonder why my father got so worked up over me going out with Samantha…Could it be.." _

Suddenly the door bell rang breaking Light's concentration, He looked down at his watch 9:30 it read _"it must be her.."_ he mused, a little smirk on his lips

"Mother and gents, i have a special guest, drumroll please?" Sayu joked whiled walking into the dunning room with the other individual.

Light almost dropped his fork as he saw Samantha walking in, if it were possible for her to hear his heartbeat right now it sure would be embarrassing, he cleared his throat to knock off the feeling and get a more better look at her.

She wore a grey tank top with a lightly faded british flag design in the front, some black skinny jeans that hugged her nice curves, and some simple black flats, her hair was in a loose ponytail with a bang covering the left side of her eye, she was a walking goddess and she had no clue..

"hehehe, looks like you're in for a real treat today, huh Light?" Ryuk teased as he hovered over to Shomei with a large grin

Light smiled at the girl "Well you're slightly early, and beautiful i might add." He said

"Oh Koto-chan where did you get this necklace, its pretty!" Sayu asked

"U-um, it was a gift from my brother in england." She muttered, then smiled and looked up at Light who stared at her, she tried her best to hold in her embarrassment

"I must be going to work now, It was nice finally meeting you, I hope you have a nice time Light." His father got up from the table and started to head towards the door.

"Oh dearest can't you stay longer?" His wife pleaded as she escorted him to the front door

Shomei watched as Mr. Yagami walked out of the door _"he seems to not approve of me being so casual with his son, since I'm not trying to be a real friend…" _

"Im sorry about my father, he's just really busy, these days and it catches up to him, he's not mad at you or anything." Light assured placing a gentle hand on her shoulder

Shomei nodded slightly and looked back at Sayu "Hey sayu, when i go back to England, I promise to send you a necklace, okay?"

The young girls face brightened up "Oh wow! thanks so much Koto-chan!" she hugged her tightly

Light cleared his throughout and grabbed onto Shomei's hand dragging her away from his sister "We must be going if we don't want to be late."

"Okay you two, have fun! and don't forget Light you have cram-school this evening! Nice seeing you again Koto-chan!" He heard his mother as they walked out of the house.

Shomei laughed slightly "Even on the weekend you still go to cram-school?"

Light sighed and nodded "I am trying to get into a nice university after all.." He replied and looked at her "What about you? where will you go for college?"

"Like i told you before, I don't plan on staying here that long to even find out." She replied and suddenly felt Lights hand intertwine with hers "What are you doing?"

"I wish you would consider staying.." He muttered and smiled "Well i just don't want you to get lost, the train station around this time gets pretty crowded, and i don't want us to get separated

Shomei nodded slightly "I've never been to an aquarium before.." She said in a low voice.

_"Have you ever been out with a guy before?" _ She heard BB's voice

"W-what?" She said, slightly shocked at the voice she thought she had heard

Light arched his brow slightly at the startled girl "I was just asking have you been out with a guy before."

Shomei looked straight ahead as they made their way through the crowed of the train station "Yeah…with BB." She muttered and looked down _"maybe ill have fun…I just need to stop overreacting."_

Light smiled at the girl "you know…I think you would look a lot prettier if you smiled more." _"just a little bit more…If i just gain her trust.." _he smirked inwardly

Shomei sat down on the bench followed by Light as they waited for their train to arrive "what about you…Have you been out with a girl before?"

"Im either too busy with school or family to go out with anyone, so…" He smirked leaning back slightly on the bench crossing his arms "You're the first."

"Ha…Thats hard to believe.." Shomei replied while listening to a group of young males pass by until she noticed one of them walking in the front of the group

"Shit…" She muttered trying to look away and hide her face

Light looked at her slightly confused until he heard Samantha's name being called, he was _very_ familiar with it. "Tatsuo…" He muttered

"Hey cutie, i didn't think i would see you out here, what's up?" Tatsuo then looked over at Light and nodded "Light.."

Shomei smiled slightly "I decided to go out today." She replied simply

"Oh cool, hey me and my buddies here are going to hit up Shibuya, wanna go with?" he said, a sly smirk on his lips

"Me and Samantha have plans already, maybe next time Tatsuo…" Light said, a cold undertone was heard in his voice.

Shomei looked up at Tatsuo who looked at like like he wanted to beat the living snot out of him _"this is not the kind of attention i want.."_ she growled under her breath and abruptly got up from where she sat and quickly walked off away from the two boys

She ignored Light calling her name as she made her way to the gift store. "What.."

"Look I'm sorry…Its just that-…okay I'm sorry for getting worked up over Tatsuo…" He said

"What do you want?" He heard her say out of the blue

"Excuse me?"

"What flavor do you want?" she held up two different flavor lollipops "I was feeling a slight withdrawal and i needed my fix" she said

Light chuckled slightly and took the blue one "You're not mad at me?"

Shomei unwrapped her purple colored sweet treat and placed it in her mouth "Well I was…Until you apologized." she said as they walked out of the store back toward the brian platform and saw their train approaching, she felt Light grab on to her hand once more and this time didn't protest against it.

The two teens sat side by side, Shomei enjoyed her sweet candy as Light jotted down something on a piece of paper, she tried to glance over but he quickly placed it in his pocket, she arched her brow slightly at him.

Light looked at her "Oh its just a reminder to stop by the store after cram-school tonight." he replied _"Im testing to see if my hunch was right about you…Samantha Kotobuki."_

Shomei nodded, believing him and looked out the window. "Tell me about your family Shomei.." she heard him and swallowed hard. "what do you want to know…"

Light laughed "Well i just thought id ask since you know more about my family…I thought it was only fair."

"My mother is a ballet dancer back in England and my father is the CEO of an international trading business, he is currently setting an office out here, while my mother is on tour, so they thought it would be best if i stayed with my father out here for my education until he is finished." She said and sighed inwardly

"Oh? Thats interesting…What company does your father run?" He asked _"she's slightly fidgety in these questions…and Ryuk keeps laughing.."_

_"he's persistent, trying to figure something out…damn it." _".." She replied

_"Never heard of this company before.." _He thought, still hearing Ryuk laugh behind them, he glanced over at Shomei as she had a slight worried expression over her face.

"Maybe i'll get to meet your father one day.." She head him say, Shomei sighed and shook her head "Don't count on it…He's too busy, even for me."

Light looked at his watch and frowned slightly as the 30 seconds clearly passed and Samantha did not get affected by the death note. _"Just as i thought….who exactly are you…"_

Ryuk laughed hysterically "You can always do the deal with me Light, save yourself the trouble." he teased.

The boy frowned at the shinigami's remark _"No…she's not worth it…I will do it my own way…"_ he looked back at the girl in question

_"Next stop Narita station, please have a nice day.." _The announcement said as the train started to slowdown for the next stop

"Well this is our stop.." Light said getting up still holding onto the girl's hand and walked out of the train as hordes of people started to make their way inside.

Shomei looked at her surroundings as they made their way down the stairs and out of the train station. it was around 11:30 and the weather was getting slightly warm, perfect for an outing at the aquarium, as they walked down the side walk towards their destination, it wasn't far. However Shomei couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, not because of the outing but because of the questions Light had asked her, this nagging feeling in the back of her mind was telling her that he know's something and that she should notify her brother but something else told her to trust him. She growled in frustration pulling out yet another lollipop from her pocket.

_"looks like you got her worked up Light…hehe" _Ryuk said

Light smirked slightly "Looks like we're almost there, Theres a lot of people that showed up for the grand opening." He commented as they walked up to the large crowd of on lookers as they listened to the man making an announcement right in front of the main entrance gate.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I would like to thank you for coming to our grand opening! We really hope you guys enjoy your visit, and see all of our different species of marine life we have to offer, along with our different events scheduled through out the day! with out further ado….WELCOME!" He yelled and signaled the people to open up the main entrance.

Shomei held onto Lights hand tighter as they walked inside, there were many vendors selling souvenirs and other miscellaneous things, but suddenly her eyes widen as she saw something, something so beautiful and tasty that she had to have it no matter what. "Oh man…" she practical drooled at the sight of it.

Light looked at her as she eyed a rather large carnival size lollipop "You want it?" he said as they walked over to the stand

"Hello sir! gonna buy a sweet treat for the lovely lady?" The vendor said as Shomei early grabbed the candy while Light handed him the money

The girl smiled brightly "Thank you so much.."

He smiled back at her "Well lets go and do some _research _shall we?"

She nodded and walked along side him as they headed towards the exhibits…

* * *

><p><em>FEW HOURS LATER…<em>

It was starting to get late, and Light still needed to go to his cram-school, the two of them walked out of the park laughing amongst each other.

"You let that dolphin spit water in your face!" Shomei laughed

"Well thats only because you told him to do that…" He replied and smirked slightly _"now is my chance.."_ he thought while he stayed silent walking along side of her as they made their way back to the train station

Shomei looked up at him "You okay?"

"I find it strange…" He started to say.

"What's strange?" She said

"That the day after L and Kira showed off on the television last week, there had been rumors spread about Kira being a high school student…" He explained

Shomei bit her lip _"What the hell is he getting at…" _"I don't understand…"

Light heard Ryuk chuckling _"you got her now Light.."_

"I find it strange that you showed up so conveniently after that incident…Who are you really…_Samantha…" _He said and grabbed onto her wrist pulling her close to him, he stared at her, looking at her dark mysterious eyes trying to figure something out

"And don't lie to me..."

A mysterious figure watched in the shadows at the two teens as the boy pulled the girl close, he took out his phone and decided to send a text. "I guess L was right..."

_"He know's..." _the text simply read

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So i decided to add in some more history between BB and Shomei, so most of you guys can understand the dept of their relationship, i hope that part came out well. and i REALLY hope the whole little outing was nice too...up until the end when it started to get scary, it would seem that Light wants to know the truth! OMG how will Shomei react! <strong>

******To all the ppl that review my story, I want to thank you guys soooo much, you have no idea how much this means to me, so keep it up! and the next chapter will be posted soon! love you all!**

**~onthelinegyrl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Light Yagami, but i DO own Shomei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

L glanced at his cell phone as it buzzed indicating there was an incoming message, he took a closer look at the caller ID and saw it was Watari, he quickly opened the device and read the message.

_"he knows…" _The text simply replied, L placed his thumb on his lip, pressing slightly against it, his eyes widen in shock "He know's…" he cursed under his breath and started to send Watari back a message.

_"Watch her closely, if she is in any danger, notify me, and we will take it from there.." _He texted the old man back and closed his phone. "_"Shomei, please…be careful…This is a delicate situation right now." _He then looked up at Matsuda as the man walked into the living room

_"I cannot let them know about this just yet.."_

* * *

><p>Light's cold stare never left the girl, he saw the startled fear in them, and knew that she was indeed hiding something. "Tell me…<em>Samantha<em>…If thats really even your name.." he demanded, gripping tighter onto her wrist.

Shomei swallowed hard _"okay…He obviously know's about something…Get a grip Shomei…you are a skilled detective…use your skills."_ She coaxed herself, her eyes changed from the fear he previously saw to rage, she quickly shoved him away from her, still eyeing him with her emotionless glare. "Tell me something…Light Yagami." She started to say, clinching her fist tightly to keep a calm composure. "Why do you care so much about it..Could it be something you aren't telling me? hm?" She replied

Light's eyes widened, he heard Ryuk start to laugh "I care because this is my life we're talking about, how can i _trust _someone so close to me if i have a hunch that there is something suspicious about them?" he countered

"Let me make something clear…One we aren't close, and two I believe it is I who cannot trust you…Unless you prove me wrong." Shomei replied crossing her arms.

Light laughed slightly "I don't believe this…Do you honestly think Im Kira?"

Ryuk grinned as he saw the girl gasp in surprise at the name _"hehe…how interesting."_

Light noticed her facial expression, his lips twitched slightly.

"Yes…I do believe you are Kira…Light Yagami." She admitted

Light's eyes widened, but then he frowned at the girl "Who are you Samantha.."

Shomei bit her lip slightly _'If i play my cards right, I can lure him in, get him closer to me…I could get him to slip…I hope Im doing the right thing." _She sighed slightly "You caught me, Im not who you think I am…Im sure you put the pieces together and now understand that I am in fact a detective from INTERPOL hired to investigate you." She explained _"i will give him half truths, and see his reaction, judging by my personal experience, he would want to prove any way he can that he isn't Kira…" _She smirked inwardly until she saw him starting to chuckle.

"So, you're a detective? and you were sent to investigate me?" He laughed

Shomei's eye twitched slightly "Yes…" she growled

_"so my guess was right, the rumors were true about the Kira investigation…hm…I can use this to my advantage…" _"Samantha…You have to believe me when i say that I am not Kira…" He said

The girl scoffed at him "Prove me wrong then.." she replied placing a hand on her hips, she arched her brow as she watched him walking up close to her, until they were only inches apart.

Light moved a strand of her hair from her face and smiled at her "Then i will prove it to you…I can't be at ease knowing that you think so ill of me.." He said softly leaning in close to her, but was suddenly pushed away.

Shomei backed away from him, her face was flushed slightly "I will be the judge of that Light Yagami, until then i will continue to watch you closely." She said, starting to walk away.

_"Hey Light, do you think its a good idea to let her go knowing what she thinks of you?"_ Light heard Ryuk as he stared at the girl walking further and further away from him

He grinned slightly "Don't worry Ryuk, once it looks like i cleared my name, which wouldn't be too hard, she will be coming back to me." he said as Shomei turned the corner a block away from where he stood.

Light then turned in the opposite direction heading back towards the train station _"i will unravel your mystery…Samantha. You are a very worthy adversary, Its too bad..When i find out who you really are i will have to kill you…" _

"What a nice _date_ that was…" he mused

* * *

><p>As Shomei turned the corner quickly away from Light's eye sight she fell to her knees out of sheer mental exhaustion, she started to feel her eye's sting with tears "H-how does he do t-that?" she said shakily and laid her back against the side of the building of the corner that she was on.<p>

_"It's as if he know's all about your soul, and tries to devour it…"_ she quickly dug into her pocket and took out a lollipop and unwrapped it, placing it into her mouth.

"I don't understand…why my heart hurts so when i'm even in his presence" Shomei placed her hand over her chest where her heart was, as tears began to fall "BB…Im so confused."

She heard a car pull up in front of her "Watari?" she looked up at the old man as he got out of the car walking up to her

"Are you alright miss?" He asked as he helped her off her feet escorting her to the car

Shomei nodded sitting in the backseat of the car "How did you find me Watari…" she mumbled laying her head against the cold glass window as he started to drive off

The old man looked at her reflection from the rear-view mirror "Forgive me miss, your brother thought for you own safety that i kept a close eye on you.." he admitted.

"So I'm sure you heard our conversation…" She replied

He nodded slightly "I notified your brother about it right after."

Shomei sighed _"great…"_

* * *

><p>L watched closely as Shomei entered in the living room "Your cover is blown, I will have Watari take you to the airport in the morning, so you can go back to England where you will be safe." he said<p>

Her eyes widened "N-no! you can't do that!" She exclaimed walking up to him.

He looked at her, a small frown formed across his lips "I cannot risk your life any longer Shomei…You will go back to England. That is all."

"No.." She simply replied and sat next to him "I have a plan, and it works in my favor that he found out about me when he did…You have to believe me…Trust me." She pleaded

L looked at his sister with doubt, but her eyes, the determination in them told a different story, he remained silent.

"Please-"

"I will give you one more chance…I will put in faith on this plan that you have Sho-chan, but if it fails, do not peruse the matter any more, for you will be on the first flight back home…" He said cutting her off, and took a sip of his tea

Shomei smiled "Thanks…I promise not to disappoint you.." She said and started to make her way to her room until her brother started to say something.

"He's not BB…Sho-chan…I don't want you to get caught up in this investigation, understand?" he warned

She nodded, understanding what he meant by that and continued to make her way to her room, she closed the door behind her and took in a deep breath _"Light Yagami….Kira…I promise i will find out.." _She touched her cheek where she felt Lights fingertips brushing against it when he moved her hair from her face.

_"His hands were warm…" _She laid across her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling with her lollipop still in her mouth, feeling her heart as it skipped a beat, she took another deep breath to calm herself

* * *

><p><em>LATER THAT NIGHT...<em>

The door to Shomei's room opened slowly while she slept, another presence entered her room making their way towards her bed.

The girl felt some weight on her bed other than her own, she quickly sat up to see who it was_, _her eyes widened with fright as the person who she was familiar with grind back at her.

"Light?" She gasped as the boy crawled slowly on top of her pressing her body back down on the bed, the smirk never left his face.

She struggled under him, trying to break free from his grasp, but to no avail "What the hell are you doing here! How did you get here!" She growled

Light chuckled and wrapped his hand around her neck, applying some pressure while his other hand held both of her hands together above her head, she continued to fight against him as his grip on her neck started to get tighter.

_"shhh…"_ He whispered, moving his face closer to hers.

Shomei tried her best to breath in some air, but her vision started to blur due to the lack of oxygen "S-stop.." she choked out

He slowly brushed his lips against hers, taking in a deep breath inhaling her scent, he bit her bottom lip, hard enough to draw a trickle of blood.

She squealed slightly, only to entice him more, he started to devour her lips against his hungrily letting out a low growl rumbling through his throat, he then broke free from her lips and smirked slightly "scream.." he simply said

Shomei screamed loudly and used her last bit of energy she had left in her to spring back up, as she did she opened her eyes only to see she was alone, in her dark room…Only she was in her bed.

Sweat dripped from her body as she panted for air, her eyes stung with tears as they fell from them. _"A dream?" _ she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged herself tightly.

* * *

><p>Light gasped slightly as he woke from the bazaar dream he just had, he slowly sat up and looked up at Ryuk who hovered above him.<p>

The shinigami looked down at the boy "Had a bad dream? I heard you call out that girls name…so it might have been good" He chuckled

He frowned slightly at Ryuk, knowing he couldn't say nothing back to him for the time being due to the cameras in the room, he laid back down and stared out the window; running his fingers through his hair and sighed slightly.

_"It was like I only wanted her…and nothing else."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey guys! thought i'd give you a little ShomeiXLight treat, even though i think this chapter was relatively too short for my liking...I just didn't know what else to put in here...I could have put in the dream Light had but i kinda wanted to leave that imagination up to you guys *snickers*<strong>

** Im glad im getting such nice reviews with this story, please keep them up. Since im going through another life change since yesterday, I went to Disneyland for the first time in 15 years yesterday (I live in california but i hardly go...sad i know lol) but when i came back my granma told me my aunt had passed away...So im sad about that.**

**Your reviews inspire me, dont you guys ever forget that...Chapter 8 will be out shortly. :)**

**~onthelinegyrl **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p><em>"Monday morning…Great. I have to really prove myself this week." <em>Shomei slowly opened up her locker glancing at her school books, trying her best to forget about her outing with Light not long ago.

_"And that dream…"_

She clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white, this was going to be a hard day without being able to have her candy on hand, letting out a deep sigh she grabbed her first period book and closed the door only to notice the person that haunted her dreams leaning on the other side, smiling at her, and staring right at her with those all-seeing brown eyes of his.

"Y-Yagami.."

"Good morning Miss Kotobuki, I hope you're fairing well." He greeted her, still smiling at her shocked face like she has seen a ghost. "We still need to finish the report to our project, after school meet me at the library?"

It sounded more like an order than a request, Shomie nodded slowly and swallowed the hard lump in her throat. "Yes, until then you will remain away from me, understand?" gritting her teeth slightly she started to walk away until he grabbed her by the wrist pulling her back towards him.

The girl struggled to break away from him "W-what the hell are you doing? Stop!"

"Samantha…Please…You have to believe me, I'm not Kira."

Shomei gasped and looked up at him, his eyes had a mist of sadness in them, like he wanted her to believe him so badly. "Please…" he held her tighter, she stayed still for a moment kinda relishing his heart beat against her chest, the warmth radiating from his body, and his scent.

_"he smells so good.." _

Shomei frowned at was she was thinking and pushed him away from her and saw the hurt look in his eyes _"no…I can't trust him.."_ She told herself and turned her back towards him

"Maybe so Yagami…But i have to make sure.."

Light grinned slightly as he saw her walking away, he turned to face his locker and started to open it "She's falling for me Ryuk." he chuckled while taking his book out

Ryuk grinned at the boy _"but are YOU falling for her too?…You know you had that dream twice in a row alright Light…What if the tables have turned…he he he he." _ the shinigami teased and saw the small frown appear on his features followed by him slamming his locker door shut…Clearly Light Yagami was mad.

Either that, or in denial…

* * *

><p>L bit into a donut as he turned a page of the case file he was reading "There has been ten Kira related deaths in one week, this time it is happening before, during, and after school hours." he muttered with his mouth full "I believe Kira know's about our suspicion of him being a student, so he is trying to throw us off. hmm" the young detective took another bite of his pastry.<p>

Soichiro looked up from his paperwork "So you think Kira has access to our information, Ryuzaki?"

L placed his half-eaten donut on the plate and bit his thumb, chewing slightly on the nail. "It is a possibility…" he wiggled his toes slowly "Mr. Yagami, how has access to your computer?, surely you have files regarding to our case."

Soichiro's eyes widen, he placed his paperwork on his lap "Yes I do have some information on my computer, but i assure you that only I have the password to it, theres no way someone, let alone Kira to gain access to it." the old man looked at L as he picked up his donut again to finish it off.

"Just for our safety, I will need you to destroy everything on that computer of yours Mr. Yagami, and everything you need to review about the case will be in this room for you."

The detective nodded, and looked back down at his paperwork.

L sighed slightly and looked at the text his sister sent him not long ago. _"He wants me to stay with him after school." _ the text read, he couldn't help the small frown appearing across his features, he was slowly starting to not like the fact his sister was putting her life on the line because of him.

Watari placed a cup of tea in front of the young man and smiled warmly at him "Are you alright sir?" the old butler asked while looking at him started to place an abundance of sugar in his drink.

"She has to stay a little bit after school, please be sure to pick her up Watari." he took a sip of his sweet tea

The butler bowed "Of course sir.."

* * *

><p>Shomei glanced up at the clock that was placed above the chalkboard <em>2:55pm<em> it read. She sighed slightly leaning back in her chair as the teacher read from a book to the class room, writing some notes down on the chalkboard.

_"Get a grip Shomei…" _ she told herself as the minutes were slowly ticking down, the thought of her being alone with Light again made her stomach turn backflips almost making her nauseous, glancing at the boy from the corner of her eye, he sat there at his desk casually jotting down a few notes.

_"She's looking at you Light…hehehe" _the shinigami chuckled

Light glanced over at the girl as she quickly averted her gaze from him; focusing back on the chalkboard. He smiled slightly while tapping the end of his pen lightly on the desk, he was starting to have a vivd flashback of the dream that he had been having for two nights now.

_Light grinned as he straddled Samantha while she slept, his eyes fixed on her beautiful pale face, he wanted nothing more than to devour himself into her beauty, running his fingers through her long midnight black hair he smiled at how soft it felt against his hand, he inhaled deeply taking in her sweet scent as he lowered his face towards the name of her neck, brushing his lips slightly against it._

"Yagami.."

Light snapped back into reality as the girl in his dreams stood right before him arching her brow slightly, he looked up at the clock and saw it was 3pm already and all the students were starting to leave. Ignoring the shinigami laughing at him, Light got up from his desk and smiled at the girl.

"Ready?"

Shomie nodded in reply and started to walk out of the classroom followed by Light who scowled slightly behind her back, cursing himself at the thoughts that went through his head a minute ago. _"The only way I will be able to rid of this is to get rid of her.." _

He walked up to his locker as Shomei had already opened hers and started to get the books she needed to take home. "You look like you haunt slept well."

Light looked over at her "Oh? I think I can say the same about you Miss Kotobuki, anything troubling you?" he smirked slightly watching her as she frowned slightly and grabbed her messenger bag from off the ground.

"Lets just get this over with…" she mumbled while unwrapping a lollipop placing it in her mouth.

Shomei entered inside of the library, taking a look around it seemed like her and Light were going to be the only people in there besides the librarian but she didn't count. She followed Light over to a large wooden table off to the far corner of the room near a window.

She sat down placing her messenger bag on the table while taking her books and study material out, trying to ignore the fact that Light was sitting _too_ close for her taste "Must you be so close to me?" she muttered while opening up her binder and looked at him

Light smiled sweetly at her and tilted his head slightly "We're partners right? it would be too hard to see what you write down if i sat across from you."

The girls cheeks started to heat up, she quickly looked away from him and opened her book "Just open you book, Yagami…" _"Damn him…"_

_"_Graduation is a couple weeks away, have you decided which college you're going to in the fall or are you still fixed on leaving…_me behind_."

Shomei looked up at him glaring slightly as he chuckled at his little sly joke, she sighed and looked back down at her text book then turning a page. "My father decided I will go to college out here, I just don't know which one yet." she lied

"Really? Thats great!…Im going to take the entrance exam for To-Ho University tomorrow, since seniors are getting ready to graduate and prepare for college, theres not a lot of us going to class now anyway, so maybe you can come with me and we can take the test together, the exam starts at 9am."

She looked back up at Light as he smiled at her with enthusiasm, he looked as though he was genuinely happy for her staying longer, but why? and was he just putting on a facade. She wondered about it until she felt his warm hand onto of hers.

"Im really happy that you are staying longer Samantha…"

_"he he he he….It seems as though you are really happy about it and not faking it like you usually do Light"_

Light wondered was the Shinigami right? was he happy that she was staying and not leaving so soon? Yes it was true that he had to find out who she truly was but for the past few days this girl…This strange girl with her odd obsession with lollipops flooded his mind to the point where he himself didn't understand it! The model student Light Yagami was always on top and in control of things, even if he didn't understand.

But this…This girl, he didn't understand and it infuriated him.

Shomei watched him closely as he stared at her deeply as it trying to unravel something. "T-Thanks Yagami, Im glad my father decided to let me stay a little longer." she smiled slightly _"Why on earth does he keep staring at me like that?"_

It was 5:30 by the time the two teens finished their report, as they walked out side Shomei saw Watari standing next to the Bently parked right out side of the building with the passenger door already opened up for her. She took one last look at Light before parting their ways

"So I will see you tomorrow morning then right in front of the University?"

Shomei nodded and smiled at the boy "I'll be there…Goodnight…Yagami."

Light smirked slightly and gave her a small wave "Goodnight…_Princess"_

She pretended not to hear that last part as she walked away from him, her cheeks started to turn red again for the second time today because of that _fool_, quickly sitting down in the back passenger seat, Watari closed the door and got into the drivers seat. "I trust you had a nice day miss?"

Shomie unwrapped another lollipop and placed it in her mouth, she nodded in reply to the butler while looking out the window. _"Light Yagami…" _she closed her eyes visioning the boy that invaded her thoughts and dreams

* * *

><p>"Oh great, you're back anything you would like to share?" Shomei heard her brothers voice as she entered in the living room, she looked around and notice all the other detectives had already left, she sighed thankfully and sat next to him.<p>

"Theres something I need you to do…Brother"

L looked over at her wile he ate a strawberry off his cake "What.."

Shomei looked back at her brother and smiled "Come and take the college entrance exam with me tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright here's chapter 8 as promised! I just want to than each and everyone of you guys that has messagedreviewed this story, I really would like it if you kept it up! :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this tasty treat! Chapter 9 will be out soon :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p><em>"What do you think about death, Sho-chan?"<em>

_The girl arched her brow slightly in confusion at the boy as they sat in the garden enjoying their sweets "Thats a strange question to ask BB" she heard him chuckle at her response and wrapped his arm around her shoulder_

_They stayed silent for a moment until the girl decided to speak "If you must know, I think death is like being born again." BB looked at her from the corner of his eye, smirking slightly._

_"I see…" he whispered into her ear then kissed her cheek _

_"Ew BB you got jam on my face!"_

* * *

><p>Shomei slowly snapped out of the day dream she had, there wouldn't be a day she would go without thinking of BB….Or Light; gritting her teeth slightly fighting the urge to unwrap a lollipop she looked over at her brother as he sat next to her in the back seat of the car that was taking them to To-Ho University<p>

"You will go meet Yagami at the front gate, I will sit in the back row of the class room, after the test I will meet the two of you shortly afterwards."

She nodded in reply then averted her gaze out the window, twirling her lollipop nervously in her hands, not sure if she was nervous of seeing Light or her brother finally meeting him face to face. Shomei sucked in a sharp breath and decided to unwrap her candy _"Dammit…"_

"Remember, I'm going to be right behind you."

Shomei slowly got out of the car then smiled at her brother "I know, see you soon." the girl closed the door and headed towards the front gates.

"Oh great, you made it Im glad."

She heard that familiar voice, that voice that sent chills down her spine, that flooded her every thoughts and dreams, it was right behind her making the hairs on the back of her neck stand, taking yet another sharp breath to clam herself she turned around and smiled at him slightly.

"So this is the University you want to attend huh?" She watched him as he approached her, his handsome smile never left his face.

"Well, my father graduated her, and I just want to follow in his footsteps…Besides.." He placed an arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the building together.

"I would hope to spend more time with you, if we go to the same college, I'd be happy."

Shomei growled slightly under her breath at his arrogance but her cheeks still turned a little pink. "Do you think that would be a good idea? I wouldn't want to distract you from your studies."

Light looked down at her and smirked "I am what people in this world called a genius, so feel free to _distract_ me as much as you like…Sammantha."

She should have saw that coming, cursing herself she looked up at Light as he waved to a fellow classmate who was also taking the entrance exam _"I still don't understand how someone like him can be a killer, sure he's full of himself…but"_ the girl didn't realize she was smiling until he looked down at her when they entered in the classroom.

"You okay Sammantha?"

Shomei blinked snapping out of it "Huh? oh! yeah…Just nervous about the exam thats all."

Light cupped her cheek and smiled at her warmly "You will do fine…Princess." he replied and walked over towards his chair leaving her stuck there speechless, a few of the girls who watched them glared with fire in their eyes towards her, but Shomei didn't notice for she was still _"Stuck"_ on what had just happened.

"Its time to sit down miss."

Shomei gasped slightly and nodded at the teacher then made her way towards her chair which was right behind Light.

_"Remember I'm going to be right behind you."_

She turned her head towards the back two rows behind her, there he was, he brother slouching in his chair as usual with a small hint of a frown on his face, he wasn't looking at her but straight ahead, a thought hit her light a ton of bricks.

_"H-He must have seen what Yagami did just now!…Oh man." _

"Alright, attention test-takers, we will be starting the exam now, I would advise you all to please turn off all electronic devices and absolutely no talking during test time…This entire examination will be approximately one hour and thirty minutes, if you have any questions regarding the test raise your hand and I will be with you shortly…Begin." The teacher said and sat at his desk while the students opened their booklets.

After 30 minutes Light let out a small sigh and closed his test booklet after he finished, his thought started to slowly drift off towards a certain individual, her smiled made him feel like something he never felt before, bitting his lip slightly he rested his head in his hand.

"Excuse me but I'm going to have to ask you to not sit in your chair like that sir!"

Light slowly looked behind him as did Shomei and saw a male individual slouching in his chair with his feet resting on the end of the desk, the strange man with the messy black hair stared at him, like he was the only person in the room.

_"His eyes…" _ He glanced at Shomei then turned to face the front of the room.

"Strange…" He muttered

"How do you think you did on the test, Samamntha?"

Shomei slowly walked with Light as they headed towards a bench that was right under a cherry blossom tree on the college campus "I think i did well, and you?" she sat down followed by him

Light rested his arm behind her on the bench and chuckled slightly "Remember what I said before?"

"Ah yes, a genius." She nervously messed with the torn fabric of her faded "knee-hole" jeans trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"That guy sitting behind you a few rows back, was very strange, he stared at me like some sort of stalker." He joked, she nervously chuckled

"Yeah…" _"I wish her didn't have to be noticed so publicly like that…but…At least he can evaluate Yagami with his own eyes for a change." _She looked up and noticed Light staring at her deeply with his warm brown eyes, she was feeling entranced by them while his face started to nice closer to hers….closer….and _closer _until she snapped out of her hypnotic state, their lips were only an inch apart.

"U-um..I gotta go, Yagami. I…I'll see you later."

Light watched closely as the girl left his side, when it started to feel so good, like it was meant to be. "Ryuk…"

The shinigami chuckled while hovering behind him as they watched the girl getting in a car right in front of the University. _"Yeah, Light?"_

"I believe I have come to a remarkable conclusion.." His devious smirk now formed into a sinister grin, if it were possible his eyes would be glowing devilishly red, he leaned his back further into the bench he shared with Shomei not long ago, closing his eyes slightly remembering her sweet intoxicating scent that sometimes drove him mad, in both his dreams and reality.

Ryuk hovered in closer to his human companion and tilted his head slightly at the strange look on his face _"Conclusion?"_

"Whoever she is, I want her by my side…I will find out the truth and when I do, I will give her two choices." he held two of his fingers up

_"Which are?" _

"Die, or join me…It's that simple."

* * *

><p><em>LATER THAT DAY<em>

Shomei sat down in the chair next to her brother as he read some paperwork regarding the Kira case, while she absentmindedly looking at the camera feed of Light's room even though he wasn't in his room at the time. "Brother, are you mad at me?" she muttered resting her head in her hand.

L glanced over at his younger sister placing the papers down on the desk in front of him "Why would I be mad?…I don't understand."

"What Yagami did, before we took the test this morning."

"Oh, well." he started to say while picking up a piece of chocolate from the candy dish "I can't say I was pleased with it, if that's what you wish to know. I only worry about your safety. But I am not mad at you, if that answers your question." He replied

Shomei watched closely at she say Light entering his room with a bag in his hand, she picked up a lollipop and unwrapped it "What do you think about him?" she continued to watch as the boy laid on his bed still for a moment.

L picked up another chocolate from the dish and ate it "Five percent…" he muttered then licked his fingers.

Five percent, she knew what that meant, to a well known detective like her brother, anon who he suspects being the criminal with only a five percent probability…Is a lot. She bit her candy crushing it with her teeth. "I see.."

"I will introduce myself to him at the entrance ceremony." He noticed his sister gritting her teeth, growling slightly under her breath as she looked at the screen, he took a look at it and arched his brow slightly.

Light Yagami, laying on his bed while looking at a swim suit model magazine, Shomei slowly stood up from her chair and muttered something about being a _"pervert"_ and walked away heading towards her room, slamming the door behind her.

He looked back at the screen as the boy turned a page in his magazine, a sly smirk played across his lips as he did this.

_"Seven percent.."_

* * *

><p><em>NEXT DAY<em>

"hey, Samantha I wanna ask you something.."

Shomei yawned slightly while tapping her finger on her desk as Tatsuo turned a chair around in front of her desk and straddled it, a grin formed on his lips as he stared at her. "What…Tatsuo" She rested her head in her hand looking at the boy in front of her expressionless

"So I was wondering' since we're about to graduate, and we probably won't be seeing each other so much, maybe you would like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night, say 7?"

Shomei leaned back in her chair and sighed "Im sorry that I led you on in anyway Tatsuo, but I can't."

The dark brunett scowled at her and abruptly stood up from his chair, startling her slightly, he leaned over her desk getting close to her face "Why huh? why is it that you keep saying no to me!….HUH!"

"Step away from her Tatsuo…"

The boy quickly turned around to see none other than Light standing before him, with both arms folded over his chest, glaring coldly at him. "It seems like you're alway are in my way…Light." he growled

Light sighed and shook his head slightly "Well, what kind of a _boyfriend_ would i be if i didn't protect what is _mine_?"

Shomei dropped her pencil _"WHAT!"_ she screamed in her head, looking up at Light who currently had a smug look on his face

"What are you trying to say, Yagami!" Tatsuo roared kicking his chair back, knowing over the next one beside it "Iv'e never even seen you guys flirt around let alone kiss before, so I think you're just full of shit!"

_"Kotobuki, and Yagami-kun together?"_

_"No way it can't be true!"_

_"He's too good for a foreigner like her!"_

Shomie held her head with both of her hands as she listened to the gossip being said though out the entire class room, she's never been so embarrassed in her life, she just wanted to disappear, and get away from it all.

"Well just because you don't see us king what couples do in general in public, doesn't mean anything, Tatsuo…I think its about time you leave her alone and get on with your life."

The boy grabbed light by his collar pulling him closer to him, he scowled "Fine…go on and have your whore-"

Light quickly punched him right in the nose before he could finish what he had to say, Tatsuo fell back and knocked over a couple of desk, his nose clearly broken and it was bleedng, he looked up at Light who stared at him with murderous intent, making him shudder slightly "You broke my damn nose!" he growled

_"You should be glad that's the only thing that's broken…" _He thought

Shomei quickly got up from her chair and ran out of the classroom, finally able to move and get away from it all, she quickly made her way up the stairs to the rooftop of the building. "Im not sure how much longer of this I can bare…" she said to herself clutching her chest tightly leaning against the balcony railing, she looked up at the gloomy sky as the first trickle of rain started to fall from above down on her face, hiding the tears that she started to shed. _"How embarrassing.."_ she groaned

"Sammantha.."

She looked over her shoulder as Light approached her, she quickly looked away from him, bitting her bottom lip. "Go away Yagami.."

Light stood next to her and reached hour his hand to cup her cheek but it was suddenly knocked away by her own "Sammantha, look I'm sorry if I embarrassed you…I only wanted to help you."

Shomei glared at him "Really? Is that you're way of helping? lying to people! starting rumors!…HUH!"

Light stayed silent trying to find the words he was trying to say to her, he saw the hurt look in her eyes as he didn't give her an answer quickly, those dark mysterious eyes he started to get accustomed to were red, and watery with the tears she was now shedding, he noticed her starting to leave. _"Im not letting you go…"_ he grabbed her wrist and pulled her body close to his, crashing his lips against her soft ones, they felt so good, just like he imagined.

Shomei struggled slightly but stopped when she felt his passionate kiss _"Is…is this really happening?" _she slowly started to melt into his tight possessive embrace, since it felt so good, his tongue traced her bottom lip making her gasp slightly, he took that chance as an invitation to deepen the kiss, a small moan escaped his mouth.

_"Is this okay? I don't know why I'm doing this….out of impulse? No…It couldn't be, could it be that Im attracted to him?…BB…Sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Seems like they finally KISSED...It only took like what? 9 chapters, lol not bad, I kinda didn't want them to kiss in this chapter but i thought it ended up being a perfect opportunity, so there you are! :)<strong>

**PS: Sorry I didn't update sooner, stilly dealing with RL issues, but it should be fine soon! so look forward to chapter 10! and please...PLEASE keep up your lovely reviews! you guys are amazing! :)**_  
><em>


End file.
